Overwatch: The Samurai
by JamesFames
Summary: Overwatch lays disbanded, but the threat of Talon still rises. Jet, a wandering samurai, must do what he can to reform the once proud Overwatch and protect those he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, how to start. Well, the newest game in Beta, called Overwatch, is coming out, correct me if I'm wrong, and I think it's really cool. So, I've been doing my best to research as much as I can, and now, I present to you, my first Overwatch fan fiction! Enjoy! And be sure to review!**

Overwatch: The Samurai

Chapter One: Overkill

It was a dark night in the futuristic New York City, as a hooded figure roamed the streets, entering a café, as a waitress walked up.

"What can I getcha, sir?" She smiled, as she prepared her notepad and pen.

"Just coffee." The stranger shrugged, taking a seat next to the window.

"You got it, pal." The waitress nodded, as she prepared the coffee maker "You come from out of state?"

"Something like that." The stranger shrugged, as he received his coffee "Just came by to visit an old friend."

"Interesting." The waitress nodded "So, where'd you stop by from?"

"Great Britain." The stranger shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee "I was visiting a girlfriend of mine who resides there." 

"A long distance girlfriend, huh?" The waitress grinned "She got a name?"

"Obviously." The stranger rolled his eyes "Her name is Lena Oxton."

"Lena Oxton?" The waitress gasped "You mean you're the boyfriend of the one and only Tracer?!"

"Yep." The stranger nodded, removing his hood "Names Jet."

Jet's face was clean shaven, had jet black hair, golden eyes and light skin, as he gave a friendly smile. He was in his early twenties.

"Wow! You're THE Jet Lightning?!" The waitress gasped "Oh my God! You're a big hero around these parts!"

This fact was true. Before Overwatch had disbanded, Jet was the newest member of the organization with impressive sword skills. But before that, he was a world traveling bounty hunter, traveling the world and improving his skills. He would then later come across one of the members, Tracer, and the two had a quick fight, which ends in a draw, then Tracer introduced him to the other members of Overwatch, and he soon became close with almost every member of the team, and later started an intimate relationship with Tracer. However, after Overwatch fell apart, Jet cut ties with almost everyone, and just fell off the face of the Earth. The only few people he hasn't cut ties with were three of his closest friends: Winston, McGree, and of course, Tracer. After his intimate moment with Tracer in Great Britain, he traveled to New York to seek out Winston, for reasons unknown.

"Now I wouldn't call myself a hero, per say…" Jet chuckled modestly.

"Don't be modest." The waitress declared "My son happens to be a big fan of yours!"

"Is that so?" Jet smirked.

"Yes, he has big dreams of becoming a hero, just like you!" The waitress nodded "In fact, he said-"

But before she could finish, a bullet crashed through the window, entering her skull, killing her instantly and sending her body falling onto the floor.

"Wonderful." Jet sighed, not even looking at the mess or where the bullet came from "I swear, every time I meet a woman, disaster follows."

Sipping the last bit of coffee, Jet rose from his seat, walking out the doors, and stopped to see about twenty Talon troops, all equipped with assault rifles, all barrels of the guns pointed at Jet.

"Don't move!" One of the Talon commanders yelled "On your knees, punk! Now!"

"I didn't hear a 'pretty please'." Jet taunted, throwing off his cloak, revealing him to be wearing a black exoskeleton suit, and his signature katana, which was sheathed in a scabbard, which had a curiously placed trigger, like a rifle mechanism, with a magazine loaded and trigger located below the sword's hilt "Besides, don't you fools have anything better to do than harass me?"

"Shut up!" The Talon commander yelled "We know that you're a former member of Overwatch and we have orders to bring you in! Now on the ground, NOW!"

"How rude." Jet sighed, as he drew out a lightning blue katana, which appeared longer than the average katana, which sparked with electricity "Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson in manners."

"I said on the ground!" The commander yelled "We are authorized to use lethal force if you do not-"

But before he could finish, Jet dashed at them, at the speed of a fighter jet, and with swift speed, cut all the Talon troopers down, as he sheathed his katana.

"Perhaps you should've shown some respect to your fellow man." Jet smirked, before sighing "But, then again, this IS Talon, so I guess they would never try to be polite in the first place."

He then casually walked away from the scene, then got on his motorcycle, which was parked behind a dumpster.

"Hopefully, I'm not too late to see Winston." Jet mumbled "Or rather, I hope I get to him first."

He then drove off, as a dark shadowy figure watches from afar, as Jet drove off into the night.

 **A thus, that's the first chapter! I hope you guys will look forward to more, I'll be working on them as much as I can. Also, if you have OC's that you would like to see in the story, let me know via PM, but not too many. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to say thanks to you guys for the support you've shown for the first chapter of this story. At first, I didn't think this story would get much notice, but thank you guys for proving me wrong. Anyways, here's a shout out to the reviewers:**

 **Yorkmaniac88: Thanks for the review, and rest assured, more will come!**

 **JubJub 0250: Thanks for the review, and I'll do better at making these chapters longer.**

 **Torm Wyndaru: Sorry I stole your thunder, lol. I know your just kidding, but thank you for the support, nonetheless. And yes, I will do better at increasing the length of future chapters, so thanks for the advice.**

 **Now, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the new chapter! Enjoy! And be sure to review!**

Overwatch: The Samurai

Chapter Two: Overpower

The next morning, as the sun rose over to cityscape, as Jet, donning his hooded cloak, rode his motorcycle through the city streets, before stopping at the grocery store. Parking his motorcycle, Jet made his way into the store, which was quite large and had almost everything one could need and/or want. Walking around the store, Jet picked out some jars of peanut butter, about four jars, and four sets of six bananas and went to the checkout line. Luckily, he had plenty of cash on him, over nine thousand dollars, to pay for it, as he went out to his motorcycle, placing the bananas and peanut butter jars in a cubby hole underneath the seat.

"Hope Winston still takes a bribe." Jet thought to himself, closing the cubby, then drove off down the road, when suddenly…

"Back off!"

Jet stopped his motorcycled, looking down an alley way, seeing a young man, with three Talon soldiers ganging up on him, all three having assault rifles drawn out. The man looked like an American nineteen year old, has white skin, blond messy hair, blue eyes, he wore a white tank top with a thick green line going across his chest and jeans shorts, he also has an ammo belt around his chest and waist and three 9x19mm parabellum magazines strapped to both thighs, his entire right arm and both legs from the knee down are robotic. Jet also noticed the young man having a Desert Eagle pistol drawn out, pointed at the Talon soldiers.

"Nice to see some of the little people standing up to bullies like Talon." Jet thought to himself, before noticing a young boy hiding the young man. The boy wore what seemed to be white baggy pants, a white muscle shirt, was barefoot, and had short black hair and tanned skin.

"There's no point in fighting back, boy!" One of the Talon soldiers shouted angrily "Hand over the boy, NOW!"

Jet watched as the soldiers advanced on the young man, his blood boiling with anger. He never tolerated bullies who prey upon the weak, especially those who can't fight back.

"I highly doubt he can deal with those Talon bullies by himself." Jet thought to himself, getting off his motorcycle "I'd better step in."

And with that, he dashed towards them, pulling out a silver baller pistol, firing two shots, killing the first two soldiers, and as the young man turned his head, Jet swiftly jumped over them, landed behind the Talon soldier, then stabbed him in the heart with his katana. But as he looked up, he is now faced with a much greater challenge…

A much larger man, known as Road Hog, stood before him was at least seven feet tall, weighing over five hundred pounds, wore his white hair in a very short ponytail, wore armor that looked like armor worn by the scrappers in Mad Max: Fury Road, along with a gas mask, had a massive tattoo of a motorcycle engine, a banner that had the words 'Wild Hog Power' on it, and a pig, on his stomach, and held a massive chain hook in one hand and a scrap gun in the other, as he simply gazed at Jet, his expression unknown, as Jet simply pulled his blade from the Talon soldiers chest, then swiftly cut off the soldiers head without even looking.

"What brings you out here, fatty?" Jet taunted, smirking "Finally decided to lay off the junk food, tubby?"

Road Hog growled angrily, readying his scrap gun, as Jet only readied his stance, as the young man stood at his side.

"Cole," The young man declared, holding his fist out toward Jet.

"Jet." Jet shrugged, as their fists bumped, as the two readied themselves, Cole pulling out his plasma skorpion machine pistol, and Jet readied his blade, taking a samurai stance "Get outta here, kid!"

The boy only watched in awe, especially at Jet.

"A ninja?" The boy gasped in awe "Cowabunga! Go ninja, go ninja, go—"

"What're you…" Jet looked at him, awkwardly, before sternly commanding " _Huye_!"

The boy obeyed, hiding around the corner, as Cole and Jet readied themselves, as Road Hog charged at them, but the two managed to move to the side, then Cole shot several shots, only for the bullets to bounce off the armor. Road Hog countered by throwing his hook at Cole, only for Jet to cut the chain, slicing the hook into bits, then as soon as Road Hog raised his scrap gun, Jet knocked the gun from his hand, then cut it up into pieces as well.

"Whacha gonna do now, tubby?" Jet smirked.

Road Hog snarled, only to turn and run in the other direction.

"Yeah, that's right!" Jet called after "Run home to your mama!"

"Thanks for the help, pal." Cole grinned, holstering his guns "To be honest, I'm not sure if I coulda taken Road Hog on my own, if you hadn't come along."

"No problem, my friend." Jet smirked, sheathing his katana "I actually had a run in with several Talon soldiers who were harassing me, and needed a lesson in respect. Figured I'd give my fellow Overwatch member a helping hand."

"Fellow?" Cole raised an eyebrow "You a former member as well?"

"Yep." Jet nodded "Call me Jet Lightning."

"Lightning? I thought I heard about you." Cole mused "One of Overwatch's newest and best recruits? I heard you were one of the best."

"I still am the best at what I do." Jet shrugged "That's why Overwatch recruited me."

"No kidding." Cole chuckled "Now, let's check on the kid."

The boy peeked around the corner, watching as the two approaches him.

"Are you okay, kid?" Cole asked the boy.

"I think." The boy said, nervously "You guys speak English?"

"Of course." Cole chuckled "I'm from America. Call me Cole."

"And me Jet." Jet declared.

"My name's Gabe." The boy declared "Like 'Gabriel'."

Cole nodded, but Jet glanced away, remembering a certain Gabriel Reyes.

"Gabe…" Jet repeated silently, then turned to the boy "So what're you doing out here?"

"Me? What the hell are **you** doing out here?" Gabriel retorted "You lose the map to your ninja hideout, ninja man?"

"Not really." Jet chuckled "I was just passing by to see an old friend."

"Oh." Gabriel sighed "So you're not going after those bastards at that research lab?"

"There's a research facility run by Talon?" Cole gasped "Here?!"

"I know I'm not going back." Gabe frowned, before asking "Hey, you guys aren't one of those assholes, right?" He looked at the bodies of the Talon soldiers, then looked back at Cole and Jet "Nah, I guess you guys are alright." He thought for a moment, then said "If you guys are members of Overwatch, do you know who they are?"

"Sort of." Jet shrugged "What happened to you?"

"I was living on the street, in Guyana, begging for quarters, you know?" Gabe declared, before frowning "Then this creep dressed like the mafia says, 'Hey kid, you want a job?' What was the worst that could happen?" He then growled "But the motherfucker put me on a damn boat! They packed us all in a big dirty container, and the next thing we know, we're here. At that messed up lab."

"All kids?" Jet raised an eyebrow "Like you?"

"Yeah, lots of boys." Gabe nodded "But then I heard what those punks want to do." He shivered slightly "They want to kill us…and cut out our organs."

"Oh God." Cole shook his head "That sounds awful."

"So you ran?" Jet asked.

"Yeah." Gabe nodded, before smirking "Man, too bad I'm not some kind of hero like you guys! I would've been the strongest hero ever! Whack all the Mafioso and bad guys that mess with me!"

"You're starting to sound like a bad guy yourself." Jet frowned.

"I'm just joking, man." Gabe frowned "I've done some bad things, but I've never killed anyone. Don't want to, either."

"Good." Jet nodded.

"I tried to warn the other boys," Gabe continued "But the boys with me didn't understand. They were like, Spanish or something. So I was the only one to escape." He looked back at the bodies "Then those assholes came after me…"

"And we know the rest." Cole nodded, before getting serious "Gabe, we need every detail about how you escaped."

After a few moments of talking, and hiding the bodies, Cole stood up.

"Alright, looks like that's everything." Cole sighed, wiping his hands.

"Are you sure that you won't need help this time?" Jet asked.

"I don't think so." Cole declared "If I'm lucky, I'll be in and out without a problem."

"What if you run into Road Hog or any of the other Talon fools again?" Jet frowned.

"I'll be careful." Cole shrugged "And besides, it'd be too dangerous to be carrying the kid around, when the fighting starts. And besides, weren't you going to see Winston about something?"

"I guess…" Jet mused, before sighing "Alright. Just be careful this time."

"I will." Cole nodded "And good luck with your relationship with Tracer, bro."

As Cole left, Jet chuckled, as he turned to Gabe.

"Come on, we're headed to meet an old friend of mine." Jet beckoned, getting on his motorcycle.

"Okay." Gabe nodded, getting in the side car of the motorcycle, as the duo drove off.

Unbeknownst to the duo, from the top of the building, a cloaked figure with a skull mask watched from afar, as the duo drove off.

"So, Jet, we meet again." The figure scowled darkly, only watching "Soon, you and every one of Overwatch will suffer."

 **And there's the second chapter! First off, thanks checking out this story, it means so much that to me that you actually check out my story, and the support really drives me to do better. Thanks guys and see you guys in the next chapter! Also, Cole belongs to victor157. And be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, sorry about the title of the second chapter, it was supposed to be just 'Overpower'. Now, let's review the reviewer:**

 **Victor157: Thanks for the review, and I did try my best to present Cole as you made him.**

 **TheNightstriker: Yes, the world of Overwatch can be dangerous lol. Thanks for the review!**

 **Now, onward with the story! Enjoy! And be sure to review!**

Overwatch: The Samurai

Chapter Three: Recall

The duo arrived at an old abandoned warehouse, parking his motorcycle, as Gabe looked at the warehouse in awe.

"What's this place?" He asked "Your ninja hideout?"

"Not really." Jet chuckled, pulling out the bag with the peanut butter and bananas from the cubby hole "An old friend of mine lives here. Come on."

The two walked down several hallways, Gabe noticing several cameras and several motion sensors scattered about. They then entered a dark open room with several bits of tech scattered on the tables.

"Your friend must be some sort of scientist, huh?" Gabe asked.

Before Jet could answer, a large gorilla, wearing glasses and space armor jumped down in front of them and roared at them, causing Gabe to hide behind Jet, while Jet just stood there, unflinching. After a good few minutes, Jet simply chuckled.

"Is that really how you greet your visitors, Winston?" Jet chuckled "And besides, you're scaring the poor lad."

"Why are you talking to a gorilla?" Gabe asked, a tad bit afraid.

"Relax, kid." Jet chuckled "Besides, he's just being paranoid. Right, Winston?"

The gorilla glared at him, before letting out a laugh, as he slapped Jet on the back, whose knees buckled a bit by the impact, but quickly straightened out.

"Sorry about that." Winston chuckled "You can't be too careful. Half the security cameras are barely functioning, from the small amount of power, so the only functional security I have are the motion sensors."

"I understand, old friend." Jet shrugged "I actually had a bit of a run in with Talon on the way here."

"I can tell." Winston nodded, looking towards Gabe "Who's the boy?"

"Him? His name's Gabe." Jet shrugged "I came across him and Cole, with some Talon fools, plus Road Hog, bullying them, so I figured I'd teach Talon some manners."

"I see." Winston mused "I could've sworn he might have been your kid." 

"Come on, Winston," Jet frowned "Do you honestly think I'm ready for kids yet? I haven't even asked Tracer for marriage yet."

"That's true." Winston chuckled "You're not quite mature enough to be a father quite yet."

"Well, that's your opinion." Jet shrugged "Nonetheless, I've brought you something."

As soon as Jet flashed the bananas and jars of peanut butter, Winston's eyes widened, then swiped the bag filled with the goodies and tossed it onto his second-floor workstation. Winston then jumps on his tire swing, while Jet simply took the stairs, leaving Gabe downstairs to gaze at the technology on the table, while Jet talked to Winston along the way.

"So, how's the shield projecting generator coming along?" Jet asked.

"Still not working correctly." Winston groaned "I swear, it's like something in my head that's holding me back!"

"Like me, trying to come up with a new sword design." Jet joked "I know exactly how you feel."

Reaching Winston's office, Athena's logo appears on one of the screens and her voice is heard.

"Jet, could you please convince Winston to take a break from his work?" Athena declared "It's been forty three days, seven hours, and twenty nine seconds, since his last cardio workout."

"You know she's just trying to keep you in shape, right?" Jet chuckled, as Winston opened the peanut butter jar with his mouth, and grabbing a banana "After all, a healthy body is-"

"A healthy mind, I know." Winston rolled his eyes, holding up the opened peanut butter jar "That's why I have this."

Spitting the lid out, as it rolled onto a pile of other lids, then Jet pulled up a chair and sat next to Winston, who sat in a tire, as Winston cracks his feet knuckles, turning on the news for the day, while snacking on his 'healthy diet'. Jet watched as the news anchor talk about the Russian-Omnic Conflict reaching over hundreds of thousands of casualties, then saw as Winston let out an angry huff, as he typed several keys into his computer, pulling up a hologram of the Overwatch logo, with the words 'Initiate Overwatch Recall?' and the options Y and N, as Winston's finger hovers over the Y option, as Jet let out a sigh.

"Are you really going to do it, old friend?" Jet asked "To recall the other Overwatch agents would be a great risk, especially with that damned Petras Act."

"I know. You're right." Winston sighed, slumping in his chair "That's the way it has to be. Still, I do miss the good old days."

He looked to the left, at the pictures he had put up on the wall, thinking back on his earlier years. Jet got up and walked over to one of the pillars, pulling out a photo, of him and Tracer, holding each other lovingly, as a smile came upon his face.

"Ah, Tracer." Jet sighed, gazing at the photo "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Hey, ninja man." Gabe called, coming up the stairs, noticing the photo in Jets hand "Who's that?"

"This?" Jet chuckled, holding up the photo "This is my girl, Tracer. She just so happens to be another member of Overwatch."

"Tracer?" Gabe repeated "You mean the former pilot lady? The one who moves really fast?"

"Yeah, that's her." Jet nodded "She was one of the top hot shot pilots in all of Britain. She was chosen to be the pilot of the newest teleporting fighter jet, the Slipstream. However, during the first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned and it disappeared, and Lena was presumed dead."

"Sounds awful." Gabe said "It must've hurt you pretty bad, huh?"

"Actually, it was before we even met." Jet continued "She reappeared several months later, but she was suffering from something called chronal disassociation, which causes her molecules to be desynchronized from the flow of time, making her disappear for hours, days, even months at a time. Until Winston built a chronal accelerator, which kept Tracer anchored in the present."

"Wow." Gabe said in awe "So, how did you two meet?"

"Funny you should ask." Jet chuckled "You see-"

Suddenly, the alarm started blaring, as Winston and Jet looked at the monitor, the 'Intruder Alert' warning flashing on the screen.

"Talon." Winston growled, removing his glasses "Athena, kill the lights."

The lights went out, as they saw Talon soldiers approach through the doorway.

"Think you'll handle this little rabble?" Jet smirked, drawing his sword "I'll fine the honcho leading them."

"Do what you can." Winston growled, cricking his neck "Time for some action."

"Agreed." Jet nodded, as the two vanished into the shadows, leaving Gabe to look on.

As the group of Talon soldiers entered, rifles drawn, looking for their target, when a banana peel landed in front of them, then Winston landed it the middle of them, punching one of them, then grabbed two of them and slammed them into one another.

Jet watched from the shadows, but then spots someone on the balcony above.

"Now who's this?" Jet thought, as the cloaked figure entered Winston's computer room "That doesn't look good."

The stranger, known only as Reaper, attaches a device to one of the computer servers.

"Didn't your mom and dad teach you it's not nice to hack someone's personal archives?"

Reaper slowly turned his masked head, spotting Jet, who simply leaded against the doorway, arms crossed and a cocky grin across his face.

"You." Reaper growled, as he faced him.

"Don't ya recognize me?" Jet declared, with a wide grin on his face "I'm your conscious."

"Nope." Reaper bluntly said, pulling out his hellfire shotguns "Don't have one."

Reaper opened fire, only for Jet to draw out his katana, deflecting the shots with ease, but as he inched closer to his opponent, Reaper reached at him, only for Jet to grab his arm, then hurled him out the window, then destroyed the device, then went after him to the room below, but Reaper vanished, before reappearing on the other side of the room before opening fire once again, backing Jet up a bit, before shooting a space capsule over Jet, which lands on him.

"JET!" Winston gasped, seeing the space capsule land on top of Jet, before charging at Reaper, knocking him away, causing Reaper to disappear in a puff of smoke, fleeing.

Winston then ran to Jet's side, lifting the capsule off of him, helping him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Jet groaned, still keeping that cocky smile "What about Reaper?"

"Gone, I'm afraid." Winston frowned "But right now, we must tend to Athena's systems!"

The two then ran to the computer room, Winston typing in the console, before the power went down, as the two were shocked.

"Athena?" Winston called "Athena!?"

The power came back on, Athena rebooted and her logo appears on the screen.

"Virus quarantined." Athena declared "I'm running diagnostics."

The two let out a sigh of relief, as the computer screens returned to their state, then the 'Initiate Overwatch Recall?' prompt appears on the screen before Winston. Winston gazed at the prompt, as Jet put a hand on his shoulder.

"So are we really doing this?" Jet asked "Are we finally going to recall Overwatch?"

"A wise man once told me something important," Winston declared, smiling "Never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be." He then turned to Jet "Would you like to have the honor of recalling the team?"

"Me?" Jet asked "You want ME to initiate the recall?"

"Of course." Winston nodded "When Jack first recruited you, despite your mercenary status; I knew he saw something in you. You were the best agent he ever recruited into Overwatch, so I think he'd be proud that his best student would take his place as leader."

Jet thought about this. He was aware of the risks of bringing back Overwatch, like persecution and possibly losing Tracer. But the risks of NOT bringing back Overwatch was far greater, and Talon would be free to cause more havoc and pain to many innocent people. Knowing that the only way to stop Talon is to reform Overwatch, Jet solemnly nodded.

"Alright." He sighed "I'll do it."

"That's the spirit." Winston smiled.

Jet approached the console, then pressed the 'Y' option, then a holographic globe appears, and several locations are marked on it.

"Establishing agent connections." Athena declared.

"So, we're finally doing this then?" Jet gulped nervously.

"Yes, we are." Winston declared, donning his armor and jump pack "And this time, _you_ will be bringing Overwatch back to its former glory."

Jet nodded, as the profiles of other Overwatch agents flashed by, before stopping at Tracer, who opens a call.

"Winston? Is that you, love?" She says, happy "A-ha! It's been too long!"

"Yes." Winston smiles, putting on his glasses "Yes it has. I also have a friend with me."

"Guess who it is." Jet smiled.

"Jet, is that you?!" Tracer gasped "Oh my God, it's so good to hear your voice again, love!"

"You too, babe." Jet smiled "And I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

The fight was won, but the war is only beginning. The risks are high, but Jet must rebuild Overwatch and bring Talon down once and for all.

 **And here's the new chapter! Sorry if it took me a while to upload this chapter, I've been so busy with work, but you guys have been showing so much support and it really motivates me to keep writing, so thanks for the support. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter and be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support, everyone, it really motivates me to keep writing. Now, let's review the reviewers:**

 **Guest: I have a trigger happy Omnic in mind in future chapters. Maybe the next chapter. ;)**

 **Guest: (Not sure if you're the same person or not, but whatever, correct me if I'm wrong) Thanks for understanding. Don't worry; your patience will be rewarded!**

 **Now, onward with the story! Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Overwatch: The Samurai

Chapter Four: Getting To Know The Lightning, Sorta

A few days later, after the recall, Winston and Jet relocated to Switzerland. Although the main headquarters was destroyed, an underground base was secretly built underneath, should anything disastrous occur. After gathering the necessary items, picking up Cole Myers from his raid of a Talon base, the three traveled to Switzerland, with Gabe in tow, arriving at the ruins of the old headquarters, gazing at the ruins.

"So, this is the once proud headquarters of Overwatch?" Cole whistled sharply "A shame it's in utter ruin."

"We could always have it reconstructed," Winston sighed "But, sadly, we lack the proper resources for the reconstruction. And the Petras Act will only make things much more difficult."

"I had a contact travel to France to have words with the world leaders." Jet declared "He knows a lot about influencing people with logic and reason."

"So maybe your friend can convince the government to lift the Petras Act?" Cole asked.

"He'll try." Jet said "I can't guarantee anything. Until then, we're on our own."

"In the meantime," Winston declared, walking over to a small statue "It'd be wise to continue this underground."

Tilting the statue head upward, revealing a hidden button, which Winston pressed, causing a nearby wall to split open, revealing a hidden elevator. The four stepped inside, and the elevator went downwards, hiding itself once again from the public. The elevator continued to go down, until stopping at least thirty feet under the ground, as they entered a room. Winston pressed a switch, which turned on the lights, revealing a large room, with several tables and chairs lined up, and several doors that lead to other rooms.

"Been a while, since we last cleaned up." Jet chuckled.

"Alright, boys," Winston sighed, picking up a large crate "Time to get things straighten out."

 _A few hours later…_

Jet, Cole and Winston, along with a bit of help from Gabe, were almost done cleaning up the underground base, tidying up the mess hall, straightening out the barracks, fixing up the laboratory and research and technology room and tidying up the main dormitory rooms for some of the more elite members of Overwatch.

As they finishing up, Cole closed the hood of a hover vehicle, having finished up fixing up the engine, decides to see how the others are doing. Exiting the garage, he walks down the halls, stopping at the doorway to the lab room, seeing Winston work on his shield generator, while Gabe was sitting nearby, reading a book. Cole moved on, walking down the halls, before stopping at another doorway, which leads to the underground landing pad, and seeing Jet sweeping around the pad, with headphones in his ears, listening to Evanescence, as he swept to the rhythm.

"Yo, Jet." Cole called, tapping Jet's shoulder, getting his attention "Almost done?"

"Yep!" Jet declared calmly, a smile across his face, tossing the broom to the side "Looking forward to actually getting things done."

"You seem to be in a good mood today, despite all the risks." Cole pointed out, curious "You expecting someone?"

With a sly grin, Jet pulls out his phone, stopping the music flowing from it, before showing several texts from Tracer.

"You mean…?" Cole said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Jet smirked, putting his phone back in his pocket "Tracer will be here soon."

"You two must REALLY be close, huh?" Cole remarked, moving over to a table with some newspaper.

"Ever since we first met, we've been stuck to each other, like glue." Jet declared, before chuckling "Not that I don't mind, of course."

Looking at the newspaper, Cole read one of the old headlines, which read 'Masked Vigilante Saves Mondatta'.

"So, you saved Mondatta, eh?" Cole brought up "How'd that happen?"

"Ah, one of my latest accomplishments." Jet chuckled, leaning against the wall "I was in Britain, visiting Tracer, before I went to America to see Winston. The morning before Mondatta's speech at King's Row, Tracer left to attend, so I had the apartment to myself, so I made me some strips of chicken, with a small salad, and flipped the channels to the speech. But as I was watching, I noticed some dark figure slip into the alleys."

"Widowmaker…" Cole frowned.

"Correct, my friend." Jet nodded, before continuing "Now, I wasn't sure it was her exactly, but I knew it was one of Talons operatives, so I figured something was up. So, quickly discarding my half eaten snack into the garbage, I threw on my exoskeleton suit, grabbed my sword, put on my mask to conceal my identity, and quickly made my way to King's Row. When I got there, the security team was already escorting Mondatta to his limousine. As I was making my way closer, I saw a bullet from Widowmakers rifle, which was flying towards Mondatta, and I quickly ran over to him and I cut the bullet in half with my blade."

"I bet he was grateful." Cole mused.

"He certainly was." Jet nodded "I told him to keep spreading the word of peace. After that, I joined up with Tracer to deal with Widowmaker, but we had help from Calvin."

"Calvin?" Cole raised an eyebrow "You mean the 'Wolf Spider of Seattle'?"

"The same one." Jet nodded "I asked him to lend a hand with our would-be assassin." He then frowned "But despite our numbers advantage, Windowmaker still held us off long enough for a Talon airship to collect her and she got away."

"That's too bad." Cole sighed "If you could've captured her, maybe we could've reformed her, break her from Talon's control."

"Maybe, but that would take time." Jet pointed out, before continuing "Anywho, after that, Calvin went back to Seattle, while Tracer and I went back to her apartment to…catch-up."

"Speaking of Tracer," Cole declared "How did you meet her in the first place?"

"Ah, quite the experience, that." Jet sighed, smiling at the thought "When I was twenty one year's young, about five years ago, I was still a world traveling mercenary, far before I was recruited. I was in India, dealing with a slave trader, when I met Tracer, who just so happens to be looking for the same guy. We figured we'd try working together to find him, and eventually, we did. After we dealt the slaver and his men and freed the slaves, I returned to America to receive my payment. However, when I got to the meeting spot, Tracer was waiting there, as was the leader, Jack Morrison." He chuckled "Turns out Jack was the one who made the contract, as it was a test of my skills, as they sought to recruit me to their ranks."

"And you accepted?" Cole guessed.

"Sorta." Jet shrugged "To be honest, I wasn't expecting a big military company like Overwatch to recruit me outta the blue, and I was just a mercenary who only knew _how_ to kill, not _why_ I do it."

"They must've seen something in you though." Cole declared "Otherwise, they wouldn't have gone through all that just to recruit you."

"True, but I do admire their goal to protect world peace." Jet admitted "Plus, they gave me a purpose, something to fight for, other than myself. And then there's the Brit Beauty herself…"

"Let me guess; you charmed the pants off her?" Cole joked.

"Nope." Jet declared, still keeping that same smile "You may not know this, but she was lesbian before she even considered dating me. Even had a girlfriend named Emily at one point."

"What?!" Cole gasped, a bit surprised "So, what happened?"

"It all started a few months after I joined." Jet explained "We started off as friends, of course, and over time, I learned of her sexuality and that she had a girlfriend. I didn't think much of it at first, but over time, after a year, Tracer and I became closer, to the point she began asking about the relationship between us. I told her 'we'll see what happens', but then she confessed that she 'feels crazy' whenever she's around me."

"And what happened then?" Cole asked, wanting to know more.

"I told her we'll have a trial run." Jet declared "A three week trial run to see how it works, and if it works, we'll proceed with it, but if it doesn't, we'll gladly drop it and remain friends and comrades. Surprisingly, three weeks straight, it worked quite well, and our relationship blossomed into love."

"What happened with Emily?" Cole asked.

"Tracer ended it with her, but they remained friends." Jet shrugged "She knew who I was and that I'm with Overwatch, so she trusted me, but warned me that she would…castrate me, if I hurt Tracer in any way."

"Talk about tough love." Cole cringed "Have you ever kept contact with her?"

"We tried, but we were always busy with Overwatch work." Jet declared, before frowning "But then, two years later, we were going to meet her at a restaurant for a friendly reunion, but when we got there, we saw a crowd of people on the sidewalk, looking at something at the center, with police officers keeping them back. Tracer and I went to see what was going on and…" He stopped for a moment, as if hesitating.

"What is it?" Cole asked, seeing the look of dread on Jets face "What happened to Emily?"

"Emily," Jet said slowly, his face littered with sadness "Was murdered."

"Oh my God." Cole gasped, not sure what to think "I'm so sorry."

"Try telling that to Tracer." Jet sighed "She was so upset about it, that she never spoke to anyone about anything for three weeks straight. I did my best to comfort her as best I could."

"Sounds terrible." Cole remarked "Did you ever catch the killer?"

"Sorta." Jet sighed "I chased him to an abandoned warehouse, and the place where he accidentally died."

"Accidentally?" Cole repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to kill the bastard." Jet frowned "I intended to just capture him, bring him to the police, maybe let Tracer beat him up a bit. But he pulled a gun on me, and I ended up chopping his hand off, and then he tripped and fell out the window." He sighed "I let my anger get the better of me. And I've been striving to do better."

"Looks like you've made progress." Cole declared "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Jet asked, cocking his head slightly to the right.

"I mean who you are in general." Cole stated "I mean, no one really know anything about you personally, except maybe Tracer."

"Maybe I want to keep it that way?" Jet chuckled, before getting serious "Besides, the less people who know about me, the better. I don't want to risk them getting hurt because of me."

"But we're a team, aren't we?" Cole said "It's only natural that we know _something_ about you. We know you worked as a mercenary, but we don't know anything about you personally. C'mon, Jet. You can trust us, and me."

Jet thought for a solid minute, before letting out a sigh.

"Alright." Jet sighed "It'll take time to get the whole out, so bear with me."

"I got all day." Cole shrugged, pulling up a chair and taking a seat "Just start from the beginning."

"Alright." Jet nodded "But first, a story of one of my missions from the past…"

 _Years ago…_

It was a dark night, at an apartment complex, in one of the rooms, one of the residents, a blonde hair man, with jeans that were hanging enough to show his underwear, and a white long sleeve T-shirt, with a pair of sunglasses hanging from the collar, was arguing with a pizza delivery guy, who also had blonde hair and wore a pizza bakery outfit, holding a bag of pizza.

"Look, do I have to say it again?" The man scowled, scratching his ass "I didn't order the pizza."

"Is this four three seven eight Ridgeway Drive?" The pizza guy asked, getting a nod from the man "Are you Mister Merchant?"

" **The** mister Merchant," The man scowled once more "Who didn't order the fucking pie!"

"Then who placed the order?" The pizza guy asked.

"I did."

They looked to see a younger, twenty year old Jet Lightning, exiting the bathroom, his jet black hair shoulder length and let down, instead of his exosuit and sword, he wore a simple black leather jacket, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, blue military type boots and a curious necklace with an arrowhead tied to it.

"Pepperoni and meat lovers?" Jet asked, getting a nod from the pizza guy, as he walked over to him "Sweet and salty."

"The fuck are you?" The man demanded "The fuck are you doin' in my crib-"

Suddenly, Jet pulled out his signature silver baller pistol and casual pointed it at him, prompting him to shut up.

"Burnt crust?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow, his eyes on the pizza guy, not even looking at the man, who was shaking with fear.

"God, I-I hope n-not." The pizza guy stuttered in fear, pulling the pizza box out of the bag to check.

"Look man, if this is about that poker game," The man panicked "I told Howey-"

Jet only looked at him with a menacing stare, prompting the man to once again be silent.

"Okay, look, uh," The man stuttered, as he hurried a hand into his pocket, pulling out his wallet "Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me."

"Thanks." Jet casually said, taking the wallet and sticking it into his jacket.

"Sir?" The pizza guy said, getting Jets attention "Before you do anything to him, do you think I could maybe get a tip?"

Jet thought for a moment, before simply chuckling.

"Jeremy, right?" Jet asked, the pizza guy nodding "Cool. Jet." He held out a fist, asking for a fist bump, which the pizza guy, called Jeremy, gladly gave, as Jet dug into his own pocket "Also that is a no go on the tip, Jer. I'm not here for him." He then pulled out a golden card which, much to Jeremy's shock, had Jeremy's name on it; before Jet turned his gun onto him "I'm here for **you**."

"Whew!" Mister Merchant sighed, chuckling "Guess I dodged a big time bullet-"

Suddenly, Jet slammed the barrel of his pistol against Merchants forehead, causing him to let out a pained grunt.

"Not out of the woods yet." Jet coolly said, turning his gaze to him "You need to seriously ease up on the bedazzling. They're jeans, not a chandelier. And yes, I'm keeping the wallet, by the way. You did just give it to me."

"Can I," Merchant sputtered "Can I just have my credit-"

"I will shoot your fucking cat!" Jet growled, pressing the barrel of his gun against Merchants forehead, forcing him to sit down in a close by chair.

"I-I d-don't even know what that means." Merchant stuttered "I don't have a cat."

"Then whose kitty litter did I just shit in?" Jet asked.

Unable to think up an answer, Merchant kept his mouth shut.

"Anywho," Jet declared, holstering his pistol in his jacket, before pulling out an army knife "Tell me; what situation isn't improved by pizza, hm?" He opened up the pizza box "Do you happen to know an Emily Thompson, is that right?"

Jeremy nodded nervously, as Jet grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Good, cause she knows you." Jet continued, taking a bite out of the pizza slice, before dropping it at Merchants feet "See, Jer, I belong to a group of people that take a dime to beat a fella down. Now, lil' Emily isn't made of money, but lucky for her," He pats the side of his knife against his bare chest "I've got a soft spot."

"I-I don't understand," Jeremy stuttered, unsure of what to say "I'm-"

"A stalker." Jet interrupted, becoming stern "Threats hurt, Jer. But not nearly as much as serrated steel. So keep away from Emily. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, sir." Jeremy nodded nervously.

"Cool." Jet casually smiled, putting his knife back in his jacket "Then we're done."

"Wait." Jeremy stuttered, confused "We are?"

"Yeah, totally." Jet nodded "Soft spot, remember?"

Suddenly, Jet knocks the pizza out of Jeremy's hands, grabbed him by the neck and through him up against the wall, before leaning in close.

"Read a book in her general direction again," Jet growled, menacingly "And you will learn in the worst of ways that I have some hard spots too." He thought for a moment, before saying "That came out wrong." He smiled wickedly, before gently whispering "Or did it?"

And with that, Jet gently kisses Jeremy on the cheek, who could only whimper in fear.

 _Present day…_

"So you scared a stalker, huh?" Cole whistled, before realizing "Wait. Was that the same Emily that-"

"Yep." Jet declared "That's one of the reasons she trusted me to look after Tracer."

"But that doesn't tell me who you are as a person." Cole frowned.

"All in due time, my friend." Jet smiled "One piece of history at a time."

As he said that, Winston walked into the hanger.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I open the hanger doors." He declared "Tracer is close to arriving."

And with that, Winston pressed a switch on the wall, which opened up the hanger bay doors. A few minutes later, a fighter jet flew in, skidding to a stop. The cockpit opened up, as Tracer popped out.

"Heya, Winston!" She called, waving, speaking in her British accent "So good to see you again!"

"Good to see you as well, Tracer." Winston smiled.

"Hey, Tracer." Jet stepped forward, smiling "Good to see you again."

"Jet?!" Tracer gasped, smiling widely "Oh my God!"

And with that, she hopped out of the cockpit, blinking towards Jet, jumping into Jets arms and tackling him to the ground, catching him in a passionate kiss.

"So good to see you, luv." Tracer giggled, pulling from the kiss, pressing her forehead against Jets "I've been dyin' to see you again!"

"I'm glad to see you as well, Lena." Jet smiled, kissing her cheek.

"If you two are done shamelessly cuddling," Cole admonished, crossing his arms "Maybe we'd best get down to the matter at hand."

"As you say." Jet sighed, getting to his feet, as Tracer got up as well "Time to get down to business."

And with that, they gathered around the table, swiping away the newspaper and setting down some documents on the table, the documents containing dossiers of almost every Overwatch agent, some of them are dossiers of those who Jet is familiar with, some of them he's never met before, and some of them are documents on some old and abandoned Overwatch outposts.

"These are the dossiers of some of the old members of Overwatch." Winston declared "All old and new, these were once people who had sworn to protect the innocent. Now, it's time to bring Overwatch back from the ashes and put an end to Talon, once and for all and bring peace to the world."

"The only question is; where do we start?" Cole asked.

After a few minutes of brainstorming, Jet spoke up.

"I suggest we work with bringing in some new people and finding old ones." He declared "And if we ever get too many people, we can always get some of the old outposts back into working condition and station some people there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cole smiled "I do look forward to seeing Hana again."

"Then it's official." Winston declared "We'll work on recruiting some new people, while searching for some old ones, while reestablishing some of our outposts, hideouts and headquarters. We'll start first thing in the morning."

 _That night…_

Jet was lying in bed, leaving his blade and exosuit on a nearby desk, only wearing his boxers, and he was unable to sleep. He was not only ready to take down Talon, but he was also terrified of the end results. If they fail, Talon will be free to terrorize the world as much as they want. But if Overwatch is successful in bringing down Talon, even if the world is thankful, Overwatch must disband once more, or face prosecution. So many things were running through his mind, and he was terrified of the end results.

As he pondered in his thoughts, there was a knock at his door, as he sat up.

"Yes?" He called, as the door opened, revealing Tracer, wearing a white union jack shirt and a pair of orange short shorts that showed her long legs, her feet were bare and she wasn't wearing her visor, there was, of course, the ever present Chrono Accelerator, her hair was a bit wet so it wasn't as spiky as it normally was.

"Heya, Jet." Tracer smiled, blowing her hair out of her eyes "Wasn't sure if you were awake or not."

"I still am." Jet chuckled "What's up?"

"I was hoping if I could bed with you for the night." Tracer said, pressing her fingers together "It's been a while, ya know?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Jet smiled, allowing her in "I missed the company."

Tracer entered, Jet closes the door and climbs back into bed, with Tracer cuddling next to him.

"So, this is it, huh?" Tracer sighed "We're bringing Overwatch back from the ashes and bring down Talon, at the risk of persecution?"

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous." Jet admitted "I knew that Overwatch would come back, but under _my_ command? That's a lot of stress and responsibility."

"I know you can pull it off." Tracer assured "You were meant to do great things, even before you joined Overwatch. If anyone can bring Overwatch back, it's you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Trace." Jet smiled, before frowning "But during this, we may lose some people."

"I just pray that you're not one of them." Tracer frowned, placing a hand on Jets chest "I couldn't bear to lose you, like we lost Emily."

"You're not gonna lose me." Jet assured, holding Tracer close "Like a black cat, that crossed your path, I'm not that easy to get rid of. And by your side is where I'm staying."

"I'm glad." Tracer smiled "I love you, Jet."

"I love you too, Lena." Jet smiled.

And with that, the two kissed passionately, and fell to sleep.

 _Somewhere, in Germany…_

Within a secret facility, several Talon scientists were working on a project, when the Talon Overseer, wearing a Talon combat suit and an eye patch walked in.

"Is the project almost complete?" He asked one of the scientists.

"Yes, sir!" The scientist nodded "In a few hours, Project: Chaos will be ready for launch."

"Good." The overseer bluntly said "That damn Omnic soldier keeps giving my boys a hard time."

"After the project is complete, it won't be a problem for much longer." The scientist assured.

"Let's hope so." The overseer growled "Otherwise, the head boss will have both our heads."

And with that, he left, leaving the scientists to continue working.

"I hope so." The scientist sighed "I didn't kidnap a child just for it all to go down the drain."

And with that, he walked up to the subject containment chamber, seeing the silhouette of a young man within the chamber, as electricity sparked within the chamber.

 **Finally, the new chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and understand that a lot has been going on in my personal life and I'm doing my best to sort those out. I'm also working on my other fan fictions, so I hope you guys can continue to be patient. Also, thanks for the support, it really helps motivate me, and I'm super grateful. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for a new chapter! But first, I want to thank some of the folks that suggested their OC's for my story. The people are Victor157, who suggested his OC, Cole Myers. At first, I was nervous about using this character at first, because Yorkmaniac was already using him, so hopefully he won't mind. The next one I want to thank is The Stig's Roleplaying Cousin, nice name by the way, who suggested his OC, Brian Buenaventura, who I will introduce in later chapters. The characters suggested to me so far were pretty interesting, but I'm gonna try to come up with my own characters, cause I don't want to rely on my readers too much, but please, continue your suggestions, but don't be afraid to suggest some characters for the Talon faction, cause I do need some varieties of characters for both sides. Anyways, enough of me rambling, let's get on with the story, but first, let's review the reviewer.**

 **Blingmx3: Restart? Huh? Also, please keep in mind that I wrote this fan fic far before Blizzard announced that she is lesbian. Plus, I thought I might integrate that into my story somehow and I thought it worked well, I think, it depends on your point of view. Still, I appreciate the review!**

 **Anyways, thanks again for the support, it means a lot, now onward with the story! Be sure to review!**

Overwatch: The Samurai

Chapter Five: Meet the Crew Part One: The Omnic Soldier

The next morning, Jet woke up, feeling a bit of extra weight on him, before remembering that he had allowed Tracer to sleep with him for the night. He looked over and there she was, still sound asleep. He carefully got up, slowly laying Tracer on his pillow and covering her up, he got out of bed, putting on his exosuit, strapping his sheathed sword to his waist, put his hair up in a ponytail and left the room, walking down the hallway, before hearing an explosion come from the lab room.

"Oh for the love of-" Winston's voice can be heard, before giving what sounded like a frustrated sigh.

"What in the devil?" Jet wondered, as he made his way to the doorway that led to the lab room.

Peaking inside, he saw Winston, sitting at a desk, several pieces of paper and books scattered about the floor, as he was hunched over, working on something.

"Hey, Winston." Jet called, walking over to him. "What's up?"

"Hello, Jet." Winston smiled. "I'm glad you stopped by. I was hoping to get your opinion on something."

"Sure." Jet shrugged, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. "Shoot."

"Alright, here it is." Winston grinned.

Winston lifted up what looks like a sort of black strap, which looked like a women's bra, with a small energy core in the middle.

"A bra?" Jet asked, giving Winston a quizzical look. "You know those are already invented, right?"

"This one is different." Winston declared. "You know Tracers condition, right?"

"Her 'chronal disassociation', I know." Jet nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I designed this bra to temporarily replace the chronal accelerator." Winston declared. "And unlike the old one, it projects a self-protecting shield, to keep it from being damaged. And it would be less irritating."

"She did mention it puts quite the weight on her back." Jet mused. "That and it would be nice to hug her without that hunk of metal pressing against my chest."

"There's another thing I was hoping to talk to Tracer about." Winston stated. "But since she's still asleep, perhaps you could care to listen?"

"Of course, old friend." Jet chuckled. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking recently." Winston revealed. "I've been working to find a cure for Tracers condition."

"You don't say?" Jet raised an eyebrow. "Does Tracer know about this?"

"Of course." Winston grinned. "She was the one who asked me to look into this."

"Really?" Jet asked. "How did this start?"

"Quite some time ago, actually, after her incident." Winston explained. "After I built the chronal accelerator, she asked me to find a cure for her condition. Sadly, I haven't had much success lately."

"Maybe today might be your lucky day?" Jet suggested. "I am quite curious to how it might affect Tracer's effectiveness in the field."

"She'd still have her time skip and rewind abilities." Winston declared. "She'd just not be afflicted with the chronal disassociation and wouldn't disappear for months at a time." 

"She'd love that indeed." Jet admitted.

"But that can wait." Winston sighed, putting the strap down. "Time to get to work."

"I'll go fetch Tracer then." Jet declared.

Jet left the room, returning to his room and sees Tracer, who was sat up, stretching out her limbs.

"Mornin', love." Tracer smiled, stretching her limbs. "About that time, yeah?"

"Yep, about to be." Jet smiled, kissing her. "As soon as you get dressed, meet us in the command room."

Jet left the room, making his way down several halls, before entering the command room, where Winston and Cole were waiting, Winston at the table, and Cole leaning against the wall.

"Hey, fellas." Jet greeted, looking around the room. "Where's Gabe?"

"Still in bed." Cole shrugged. "And Tracer?"

"She'll be here shortly." Jet shrugged. "So, what's new?"

"Thankfully, we were able to get into contact with many of our agents." Winston declared. "Some were more than happy to rejoin the team. Others, however, are reluctant to answer the recall, due to fear of prosecution."

"What about our friend in France?" Jet asked. "Did he get into chats with the world leaders?"

"He called last night." Cole declared. "Paul said that they agreed to lift the Petras Act, though some of them were reluctant to agree."

"Uh huh." Jet raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"Only this," Winston sighed. "Once Talon is dealt with; Overwatch is to disband immediately, or face life in prison."

"What?!" Jet gasped. "But we're risking our lives to deal with these terrorists!"

"Paul reminded them of that, but they don't care." Winston said. "They just want it all buried, no matter what's at stake."

"It's unbelievable how dense the government is, but it's all we've got." Cole sighed. "Paul's trying his best, but he doesn't promise anything."

"While he's handling that," Winston declared, pressing several buttons on the console. "It's time to get to work."

A holomap of the world appeared before them, a red dot lit up over a location in Germany, as Tracer blinked into the room, in her work outfit, taking her place beside Jet.

"We've received a message from an unknown agent in Germany." Winston declared. "All we know is that this agent is an Omnic, who goes by the name 'Sarge'."

Another hologram appeared, projecting an image of an Omnic that looked more bulky, wearing a green army uniform, an old World War Two helmet and held a rocket launcher in one hand and a sawed-off pump action shotgun in the other hand.

"This 'Sarge' character sent us a message, saying he may have a lead on Talon in Germany." Winston declared. "He's asked us to meet him at his 'base camp' to give us the details."

"And the Talon base itself?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sarge said that he will give more information, once we meet with him." Winston declared. "Before we do that, however, I want you all to meet one of the few who answered the recall."

As he said that, a brown haired cowboy wearing a cowboy hat and poncho, with a peacemaker revolver holstered at his side, along with a couple of flash bang grenades, entered the room, his boots making a clinking sound as he walked.

"Howdy, fellas." He declared, tipping his hat. "Good to be back on the team."

"This is Jesse McCree." Winston declared. "He was a member of the Deadlock Gang and Blackwatch, Jesse, along with many others, was one of the best agents."

"And one hell of a shot." McCree added. "After shit hit the fan with Blackwatch and Overwatch fell apart, I've been on my own for some time." He nodded to Jet. "Good to see you again though, Lightning."

"You too, Cowboy." Jet nodded.

"You're gonna be okay with meeting this Omnic, Jesse?" Cole asked.

"I got nuthin' against those Omnics." McCree declared. "But if he tries anything, I won't think twice about bringin' him down." He turned to Jet. "But seein' how Jet's in charge now, that's up to him, I suppose."

"As long as he doesn't try anything, he's welcome among us." Jet declared. "Now, about meeting this Omnic…"

 _A few hours later…_

After the planning and preparations, and finding the appropriate caretaker to keep an eye on Gabriel while they were away, Winston, Cole, Jet, Tracer and McCree were on a jet, with Tracer piloting the jet, on their way to the forested mountain region of Germany. Inside the passenger part of the jet, sat Jet, Cole, Winston and McCree, waiting eagerly to arrive at their destination. Winston was eating a banana, McCree was making sure his revolver was locked and loaded, Cole was making sure his guns were loaded, as he looked over to Jet, who was simply looking out the window, gazing at the forest below.

The silence was long, then Cole broke the silence.

"So, Jet?" He spoke. "You ever had been to Germany?"

"A few times before, yeah." Jet shrugged, not even looking towards Cole.

"What were you doing?" Cole asked.

Jets gaze directed towards Cole with his cold golden eyes, as if he was staring into his soul, sending shivers down his spine, before simply looking back at the window.

"Just some mercenary work is all." He shrugged. "The first job was dealing with terrorist factions in the state."

"And the second job?" Cole asked.

"If you must know," Jet sighed. "I was on vacation with Tracer."

"Oh yeah, we had a wonderful time there!" Tracer jumped in, calling from the flyer's seat. "He took me to all the lovely attractions in Germany! And he paid for all the meals when we went to those fancy restaurants! He was such a gentleman!"

Jet couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, as the jet arrived in Germany's airspace.

 _Meanwhile…_

In the forest, there was a large clearing, large enough to have a large encampment, with an Omnic soldier standing before what looked like a line of soldiers.

"If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight!" The Omnic declared proudly, before facing the soldiers. "Sun Tzu said that and I'd say he knows," He approached one of the soldiers, placing a metal finger upon the helmet. "A little bit more about fighting than you do, pal, because he invented it!" He resumed pacing back and forth in front of them. "And then he perfected it so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor."

The jet entered over the Black Forest region of Germany, where the Omnics 'base camp' was placed.

"Then, he used his fight money to buy two of every animal on Earth." The Omnic continued, pulling two grenades from his belt. "And then he herded them onto a boat," He then clinked the two grenades together several times. "And then he beat the crap out of every single one."

He then chuckled to himself, before straightening up.

"And from that day forward," He continued, as he got up in the soldiers faces. "Anytime a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a zoo!"

Upon closer inspection, however, the 'soldiers' were actually severed heads of Talon soldiers propped up on a fence, as one of them tilted and fell onto the ground. The Omnic simply got on his hands and knees, his face close to the severed head.

"Unless it's a farm!" He declared.

Then the jet exited stealth mode, as it began approaching the campsite, landing in the large clearing. As Jet and the others stepped off the jet, the Omnic quickly got to his feet, dusting himself off, before saluting them.

"Welcome, fellow Overwatch agents!" He declared proudly, as they approached. "It's an honor to be working with such honored heroes!"

"You must be Sarge?" Jet asked.

"Affirmative!" Sarge declared proudly. "Honor to make your acquaintance, sir!"

"Jet Lightning." Jet nodded. "And that's 'commander' to you."

"Commander?" Sarge repeated. "What happened to Commander Morrison?"

"Jack Morrison is dead." Winston frowned sadly. "Jet here has taken his place."

"I see." Sarge mused, before turning to Jet, saluting him. "I look forward to seeing what you can do as commander."

"Thanks." Jet nodded, before getting serious. "Now, about this Talon base you had info on?"

"Of course!" Sarge nodded, before gesturing to his tent. "Over here!"

They went over to the makeshift war table, where a map of the base layout laid on the table.

"This is the layout of the Talon base." Sarge declared. "Their base is well fortified, soldiers patrolling the walls every now and then, almost no way of getting inside. I've been throwing assaults at their base, slowly stripping away their defenses and getting their attention, but they've always pushed back."

"We're gonna need a plan to get inside." Cole declared, looking at the Omnic. "I don't suppose you have any idea on how to get in?"

"There is one way." Sarge declared, pointing to a section of the base on the map. "The main gate only opens when some of their troops go in or out. So my plan is; we ambush a Talon caravan, take them out and take their places."

"Solid plan, but we need more details." Jet stated. "When does a Talon caravan enter the base?"

"Every two days or so, a Talon caravan leaves the base, I'm not sure for what." Sarge declared. "The caravan left a few days ago and should be returning by tonight. So, we ambush one of the trucks, take out the guards and take their places. That way, we walk right in."

"Alright, a good plan." Jet declared.

"But first," Sarge held up a metal hand. "Let me introduce you to a friend of mine."

And with that, he called out to the forest, then, much to their surprise, an Omnic Bastion unit marched from the forest, covered in grass, dirt and had a birds nest resting on its right shoulder.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Bastion." Sarge declared. "Pretty much the last Bastion, actually."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"Ever since the end of the Omnic Crisis, Bastion here was the last of his kind." Sarge explained. "I found it, roaming the woods, all by his lonesome, with this bird on its shoulder."

The Bastion turned to Jet and the others, making a few beep-boop sounds, before waving its mechanical hand. Jet simply waved back casually, Cole and Winston gave a friendly wave, Tracer giving a cheerful wave, while McCree simply tipped his hat.

"But it recognized me as a friend." Sarge continued. "It wasn't like the older Bastions back then, that killed any organic in sight. This one was much more, well, friendly."

Jet looked at the Bastion, which looked back at him with its lit up eye, cocking its mechanical head to the side.

"Can this thing help us?" Jet asked, his eyes still on the Bastion.

"Perhaps," Sarge shrugged, turning towards the Omnic war machine. "Say, Bastion! Are you willing to help us out?"

The Bastion turned its head toward Sarge, then nodded its head.

"Looks like a yes to me!" Sarge declared happily.

"Very well, then, but let me be clear," Jet said sternly, facing Sarge. "While we do appreciate your eager assistance to our cause, I will not tolerate any rash and irresponsible actions of yours. Should I find you incapable of following orders; know that I will not hesitate to strike you down."

"I understand." Sarge nodded. "I will do my best to not disappoint."

"Good." Jet said, looking back at the war table. "Now, about the plan…"

 _Nightfall…_

Night has fallen, and the convoy of three black FAW Group military trucks drove through the forest, heading towards the Talon base.

Unbeknownst to them, however, several miles ahead of them, the Overwatch agents hid in the bushes, Jet, Tracer, Cole and McCree on one side of the road, while Winston, Sarge, and Bastion on the other side. As the trucks got closer, Jet pulls out several caltrops from his pouch. As the first two trucks passed by, he threw the caltrops out onto the road in front of the third, puncturing four of its tires as it ran over them, forcing it to halt, as the two trucks went on without them.

"Are you kidding me?!" One of the passengers shouted, angrily, as a Talon agent got out of the truck. "Of all times, we get a flat NOW?! Let alone FOUR OF THEM?!"

"Relax, will ya?" The driver sighed, getting out of the truck. "We have plenty of tires. We'll be back on the road before ya know it."

Jet silently observed them, counting to himself, the two outside the truck and then three more, as they stepped outside the truck. Five. There were five of them, all suited up in Talon combat suits, with full masks to cover their faces.

"The perfect disguises." He thought to himself.

He looked over to Cole, Tracer and McCree, nodding, as he silently stepped out from his spot in the bush, sneaking up behind one of them, before quickly wrapping an arm around the Talon soldier's neck, choking him out, then dragged him back into the bushes. Cole, Tracer and McCree followed suit, Cole knocking out one of the Talon soldiers with a karate chop to the neck with his mechanical hand, Tracer knocking one of them out with the butt end of her pistol, while McCree easily subdued his target with a strong head lock. Sarge then jumped out of his spot in the bushes and tackled the last one, then punched him in the face several times, knocking him out.

"Alright, now for the disguises." Jet declared. "Let's make it quick, everyone."

A few hours later, and after replacing the tires, everyone (except Winston and Bastion) were in disguises, putting their equipment in their own large, black duffle bags, then tossed the bags in the back of the truck and getting Bastion into the back.

"Alright, pal," Sarge declared, looking at Bastion. "I'm gonna need you to switch off for now, alright? Can't have those Talon grunts getting suspicious."

The Bastion nodded and beeped in affirmation, as it turned itself off.

"Alright, now for the infiltration." Jet declared. "Now, Winston, since there's no disguise that can fit you, you can sneak over the wall and deal with anyone on the lookout."

"Understood." Winston nodded, before heading into the forest, towards the base.

"Now, once we get to the main gate, stay calm." Jet declared sternly. "Let me do the talking."

"No problem." Cole nodded. "You the man."

"You got it, pard." McCree nodded.

"Roger that!" Sarge saluted.

"Not a problem, love!" Tracer smiled.

And with that, they got into the truck and drove down the road, meeting the rest of the convoy at the main gate.

"You guys were a bit late." The first Talon driver pointed out. "Everything alright?"

"Just a few flats, but we fixed it." Jet declared. "Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." The second driver shrugged.

The main gate opened and they drove inside the base, a large compound with several small buildings, some were barracks and others were armory and gym. But the very large building at the far end of the compound was something of great importance. While not as big as any building in any major city, it was still tall and wide enough to no doubt serve as a command center.

As the first two Talon drivers found their own parking spots, Jet parked the truck as close to the main building as possible.

"Anything we should expect, Sarge?" Jet asked the omnic.

"From what I can tell, they've been doing some strange experiments here." Sarge declared. "Screams and crackles of electricity can be heard from that very building."

"And you didn't try to infiltrate yourself?" McCree asked.

"I'm just one machine." Sarge said. "To go in alone would be suicide."

"Either way, we're here now." Jet declared. "Now the plan." He looked towards McCree. "Jesse, you stay here and keep an eye on the truck. Make sure no one discovers Bastion."

"Understood." He nodded.

"The rest of us will head inside and find out what they're up to." He turned to the others. "Cole, Tracer and I will find out more about this 'experiment' of theirs. Sarge, you find the scientist detain him. We'll need him for questioning."

"Affirmative!" The Omnic saluted.

"We're right behind you." Cole nodded.

"Not a problem!" Tracer nodded.

Their plan in place, they decided to put it in motion. Getting out of the truck, still in their disguises, McCree stayed with the truck, while the others, carrying the duffle bags with their equipment, made their way into the building. Once inside, Jet, Cole and Tracer went one way, while Sarge went the other way.

Jet, Cole and Tracer made their way past several security checkpoints, before quickly ducking inside a bathroom.

"Alright, time to get changed." Jet declared. "Everyone, pick a stall."

"Why?" Cole asked.

Jet gave him a stern glare, before Cole looked over to Tracer, who stepped into one of the stalls.

"Oh." He cringed.

They stepped into their own stalls, before changing out of their disguises, then stepped out, but something was wrong with the outfits they changed into; Jet changed into Tracer's outfit, Tracer in Cole's outfit, and Cole in Jet's.

"I think we switched into the wrong clothing." Cole cringed, the suit hanging slightly loose. "This suit is too loose!"

"Why does my outfit smell like oil and gasoline?" Tracer asked.

"Tracer, no offense, but your outfit is way too tight for my tastes." Jet frowned.

"You like it." Tracer teased.

"On you, maybe." Jet smirked.

"This is an important conversation right now?" Cole deadpanned.

They switched into their own cloths, then snuck down the hallway, going down several elevators, going down several floors, before arriving at the science research floor, going down several hallways, before stopping at a set of double doors with a card slider next to it. Jet slid the keycard, taken from the dispatched Talon agent, through, the door slid open, allowing them to enter a large wide room and at the center was a large, plexiglass reinforced containment chamber.

"What the hell were they working on in here?" Cole wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Jet declared, walking over to a control panel.

Jet typed several keys on the console, and with a beep of confirmation, the containment chamber slid open, revealing something that gave great shock to the trio.

 _Meanwhile…_

With these orders, Sarge did his best to keep a low profile, while sneaking around, but he couldn't help but kill a few guards who happen to almost discover him, then hid the bodies as best he could. Continuing down the hall, before stopping at a door that lead to the science room. He slowly opened the door, and spotted the head scientist, looking over some papers.

"I can't believe I'm actually going through with this." The scientist mumbled out loud. "But sadly, time is of the essence. The Black Master demands more soldiers. Even children."

"Black Master, huh?" Sarge thought to himself. "Must be some head honcho or something. We'll need more info."

He snuck in quietly, sneaking up from behind, then pulled out his shotgun and pointed it at the scientists head.

"Move and you'll lose your head, maggot." Sarge snarled.

"What the-" The scientist gasped, spinning around, before throwing his hands up. "What do you think you're doing, soldier?!"

"Shut up, maggot!" Sarge growled, pushing the scientist to his knees. "Hands behind your back, now!"

The scientist obeyed, putting his hands behind his back, then Sarge cuffed them with special handcuffs, then wrapped him in strong fabric that kept him from breaking free.

"What do you want from me?!" The scientist demanded, slight fear in his voice.

"None of your beeswax, pencil neck." Sarge said bluntly. "Now be quiet, or things will only get worse for you."

As he finished tying the scientist up, however, he failed to noticed the door he had left open, as several Talon soldiers entered, their guns pointed at Sarge.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" One of them demanded.

"I surrender!" Sarge yelped, throwing his hands up instantly.

"The hell?" One of the Talon soldiers said, confused at the scene. "Why is that guy tied up, soldier?"

Sarge refused to respond, his hands still in the up in the air.

"Hey, we're talking to you, rookie!" One of the soldiers yelled, approaching him, reaching his hand out to grab Sarges shoulder.

Only for Sarge to spin around and grab his arm, twist it, then proceed to break his neck.

"What the-?!" One of the soldiers gasped, before recomposing himself in anger, as he reached for his rifle. "Traitor!"

"Fire at will!"

They all drew out their rifles and immediately started firing at Sarge, the bullets hitting their mark, but none of it affected him, as the bullets only bounced off against his metal body, the soldiers stood stupefied, as their magazines ran empty.

"The hell?!" One of them gasped.

"My turn." Sarge declared.

And without warning, he charged, punching one of the soldiers in the jaw, sending him flying into a wall, knocking him out.

"Why you!" Another one yelled, throwing a punch.

Only for Sarge to catch it, then cracked it over his knee, causing the soldier to scream in pain, then the Omnic soldier sent an uppercut to the Talon soldiers jaw, sending him to the floor.

The third Talon soldier tried to swing a metal pole at him, only for Sarge to duck under it, then the Talon soldier swung again, this time, Sarge caught it, yanking it from his hand, then hit him in the stomach with it, then swung the pole as hard as he could, striking the Talon soldier in the jaw, sending him falling through a table, leaving him unconscious.

"You bastard!"

Suddenly, the last Talon soldier tackled Sarge, driving him into the side of a nearby table, trying to break his back, only to be in vein, as Sarge only slammed his metal fist into the soldiers back, forcing him to his hands and knees.

"You call that breaking my spine?!" Sarge taunted, before lifting the soldier up over his shoulder. "Let me show you how it's done!"

And with that, he thrusted the soldier, back first, down upon his metal knee, breaking his back and causing him to scream in agony.

"Now THAT is how you break someone's spine, maggot!" Sarge boasted, as he turned back to the tied up scientist, before slapping some tape over his mouth. "Now, cooperate and you'll live. Resist and you'll go back in a body bag."

He then stuffed the scientist into said body bag, swiped a few documents and a few hard drives, swung him over his shoulder, then looked out the room, checking to make sure no one was looking, then marched down the halls.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jet, Tracer, and Cole all gasped, after the containment chamber had opened up, the smoke poured out, and as it cleared, they could barely believe what they saw.

The sight before them was nothing short of a young man, eighteen years old at least. He was bare, wearing only a pair of underwear, had several scars and bruises on his body, his shoulder length black hair was messy, with some strands of red in it, and he looked as though he hadn't eaten in so long, and he had these curious golden rings around his wrists.

"What the hell is this?!" Cole gasped in shock. "Why do they have a kid here?"

Jet walked over to the young man, getting to one knee, and inspecting him, as he saw curious red marks all over the boy's body, some on his legs, his back, arms, torso, and even two on his cheeks, just under his eyes.

"These marks…" Jet mumbled to himself, observing the marks, before quickly turning his attention to the injuries on the young man's body. "What the hell have these bastards put this kid through?"

"What kind of sicko would put a kid through this kind of hell?" Cole said, disgusted by what he was seeing.

"Poor lad." Tracer frowned, shaking her head. "He looks like he's been through so much."

Jet had many reasons to hate Talon; murder, terrorism, hurting innocence, and so much more. But this? Kidnapping kids and using them for twisted experiments? This is one of the many reasons Talon is considered a threat to this day.

"We need to get this kid out of here." Jet declared. "Cole, download whatever intel they have on their computers."

"You got it!" Cole nodded, walking over to the computers.

Jet brought the young man to his feet, holding his arm over his shoulder. After Cole had finished downloading the information, the group made their way outside the lab, as Jet pressed a finger against his earpiece.

"Winston, can you hear me?"

"I read you loud and clear." Winston responded. "Did you find out what they were doing?"

"Sorta." Jet nodded, rather unsure himself. "We're gonna need a distraction. Think you can help with that?"

"Can do." Winston declared.

"Alright," Jet declared, turning to his companions. "Let's get moving!"

 _Meanwhile…_

Outside, McCree stood next to the truck, smoking his cigarette, as the Talon soldiers continued about their business, as Sarge exited the building, still carrying the bag.

"And what were _you_ doing?" McCree demanded.

"Didn't you hear a word Jet said?" Sarge replied. "My job was to find the head scientist and extract him!"

"And did you?" McCree asked.

"Of course I did!" Sarge declared, tossing the body bag in the back of the truck, along with a second bag, full of paper and hard drives and discs. "Where are the others?"

"Still inside." McCree said, bluntly. "Now, about that scientist…"

Making sure no one was looking, the two unzipped the bag a bit, revealing the head scientist, duct tape over his mouth and fear on his face.

"So, this is their head scientist?" McCree mused.

"Yep!" Sarge confirmed happily. "Hunched over a desk, looking at some papers and disks!"

"Typical eggheads." McCree sighed, still looking at the scientist. "Don't care who suffers from their curiosity."

Suddenly, the communicator buzzed, McCree pressing a finger against his earpiece.

"Hello?" He said.

"Jesse? It's Winston." Winston declared. "Jet and the others have completed their task, but they're gonna need a distraction. If something were to that watch tower of theirs, perhaps that will buy Jet and the others some time."

McCree and Sarge looked over and saw the watch tower at the far end of the complex.

"We'll see what we can do." McCree declared, pulling out a few C4's, then turned to Sarge. "You up for a bit of demolition?"

"Hell yeah!" Sarge declared, taking the C4, making his way towards the tower.

Sarge plants a C4 at the base of the watchtower, before making his way up the stairs, placing another C4 on the middle, then finally reached the top, planting the last C4 on the top of the tower. After that, he went back down the stairs, but was stopped by a Talon soldier.

"Whoa, dude!" The Talon soldier said, stopping Sarge. "What's the rush, man?"

"Nothing major." Sarge shrugged. "Just heading to the bathroom."

"Okay." The Talon soldier said, before noticing the bullet holes in Sarge's disguise. "What caused those holes in your uniform?"

Sarge looked down, seeing the holes, before looking back up at the soldier.

"Did I say bathroom?" Sarge asked. "I meant the infirmary! Fell into a prickly bush!"

"You mean a thorn bush?" The soldier corrected.

"Yes, a thorn bush!" Sarge declared. "Very serious! Need to head to the infirmary!"

Sarge quickly shoved past, leaving the soldier slightly confused, before reaching the truck, McCree just now putting out his cigarette.

"Alright, partner." McCree smiled. "Ready to cause a bit of discord?"

"Bring the noise, Cowboy." Sarge nodded.

McCree then pulled out a small detonator, then pressed its button.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jet, Tracer and Cole were close to the exit, with the young man in tow, waiting for the signal of their distraction.

Then, there was an explosion, then the alarm started blaring, as soldiers scrambled to the surface.

"Sounds like our distraction did its magic." Cole remarked.

"Now's our chance." Jet declared. "Time to get to the surface."

They made their way down the halls, avoiding detection by the Talon soldiers, before reaching a nearby elevator. Making sure no one saw them; they entered the elevator, pressing a button, as the elevator started to ascend.

"What're we gonna do with the kid?" Cole asked.

"For now, it's best he stays with us." Jet said, looking at the young man, who was leaning on his shoulder, unconscious. "No doubt these bastards will want their 'investment' back."

"Why would they put a child through such hell?" Tracer wondered aloud. "Do they even know?"

"I don't think they care." Cole said. "The only thing they want is world domination and a quick pay check."

The elevator finally reached the surface and the trio made their way towards their getaway vehicle.

"'Bout time ya'll showed up." McCree declared. "Ya'll found out what they were up to?"

"Sorta." Jet shrugged. "We'll discuss our findings when we get back to base."

"If ya say so." McCree nodded, before getting a look at the boy, who was propped against Jets shoulder. "Mah God. Is that…"

"Yeah." Jet nodded gravely. "Those bastards have put him through hell."

"Damn. Sick bastards." McCree shook his head. "These bastards don't care how many innocent people they hurt. As long as they earn a quick paycheck."

"Exactly." Jet nodded. "But we'll talk about this more, once we return to base."

But before they could get into the truck, a Talon soldier spotted them, seeing the young boy in their company.

"Hey!" He called, making his way towards them. "What do you think you're doing with the test subject?!"

The group turned to look, but before more could be said, a loud _bang_ was heard, as the Talon soldier dropped dead, and McCree's revolver smoking barrel.

"That's gonna draw some attention." He said, switching back into his usual outfit, then quickly reloading his revolver.

"We'd better get going then!" Jet declared, getting the young man into the truck.

Suddenly, six more Talon soldiers showed up, all aiming their guns at them.

"I've got this!" Cole yelled.

His robotic arm began charging energy. Once it fully charged, it released into a wide blast, jamming the Talon soldiers' weapons, then Coles arm shut down.

"They're all yours, Jesse!" Cole called, gripping his robotic arm. "You've got a few seconds!"

"That's all I need!" McCree smirked,, readying his revolver. "It's High Noon!"

Fanning his revolver, McCree fired all six shots, and with deadly accuracy, all six hit their targets, as the six Talon soldiers dropped dead.

"Everyone in the truck!" Jet commanded. "Hurry!"

Everyone got in the truck and drove off, with two more Talon military trucks give chase.

"Switch on Bastion, NOW!" Jet yelled, pressing his foot on the pedal.

Sarge scrambles to the back seat, getting close to Bastion.

"Come on, soldier!" Sarge ordered. "We got hostiles on our tail!"

Suddenly, Bastion switched online, shaking its head, before looking out the back of the truck.

"You know what to do, friend." Sarge nodded.

Bastion nodded, its lights turning from blue to red, then switched to sentry mode, unleashing a hail of bullets, easily destroying the two trucks.

But before they could celebrate, a large tank charged in, ready to destroy.

While Bastion was firing away, Sarge pulled a briefcase, that he had hidden earlier, out from under one of the seats, opened it up, revealing a large rocket, inserted it into his rocket launcher and aimed at the tank.

"Eat this, MAGGOT!" He yelled, pulling the trigger, the rocket flying towards the tank, going right into the cannon, and the tank exploded.

With the tank destroyed, the team was able to escape, leaving the Talon base in disarray.

 _Later, at Sarges base camp…_

Back at Sarges base camp, the Overwatch agents placed the young man on a stretcher, then got him onto the jet.

"Once we get back to HQ, this kid will need medical attention." Jet said. "Tomorrow, we'll begin interrogating the head scientist for some information."

"You're welcome, by the way." Sarge said curtly.

Bastion beeped happily.

"We greatly appreciate your help, Sarge." Winston smiled, shaking Sarges hand. "You've been a valuable asset to us on this mission." He looked towards Bastion. "You too, Bastion."

Bastion beeped, nodding its head.

"Not a problem, sir!" Sarge saluted. "Just glad to lend my assistance against those terrorist bastards!" 

"You certainly have the aptitude." Jet remarked. "Perhaps you two would be better off joining us and help in our fight against Talon."

Bastion beeped in surprise.

"Nooo!" Sarge gasped, exasperatedly.

"Yes." Jet nodded. "We need someone who takes the initiative. That, and your enthusiasm really shows that you're ready for action." He looked at Bastion. "That, and we could always use a mighty morphin' Bastion on our side."

Bastion beeped shyly.

"So you won't mind having a few Omnics like us on the Overwatch roster?" Sarge asked.

"It doesn't matter if you're human or Omnic." Jet declared. "It certainly doesn't matter if you're black, white, purple, or even if your skin is made of metal! Heroes, scientists, adventurers and guardians of all shapes and sizes are more than welcome to join and defend those who can't defend themselves." Jet extends a hand to Sarge. "That also means opening up to those who wish to make a difference. So, Sarge, Bastion, are you with us?"

Sarge looked at the others, all with a smile or a grin of approval, then at Bastion, the two nodding in agreement, then back to Jet, as his eyes lit up.

"Sir, I am honored to join your ranks!" He declared with glee, shaking Jets hand excitedly. "I swear, sir, I will NOT let you down!"

Bastion beeped affirmatively.

"Good to hear, soldier." Jet smiled, before turning to the others. "Mission accomplished! Good work, everyone! Now, back to base!"

And with that, the Overwatch agents and their newest recruits got on the jet, after dismantling Sarges base camp as to not leave traces, and flew back to base for the debriefing.

 _Later, in Switzerland…_

The agents finally returned to base, all meeting in the command room for debriefing. After showing Sarge and Bastion around the base, they meet in the command room.

"It's good to have you with us, Sarge." Winston declared. "I'm certain that you and Bastion will make valuable assets to the team."

Bastion beeped proudly.

"We plan to do our best at showing those Talon bastards who's the best, sir!" Sarge nodded, punching his fist into his palm. "Bastards think they can disrupt the peace and get away with it?!"

"Don't worry, Sarge." Cole assured. "Those bastards'll get what's comin' to them."

"What about the kid?" McCree asked.

"He'll need some rest." Jet declared. "After all the trauma he went through, I'm certain he deserves it."

"What the hell were those guys trying to do?" McCree wondered. "What were they trying to accomplish from tormenting a kid?"

"Hopefully, with the research we've taken from their facility, we'll find out." Jet declared. "Until tomorrow, everyone get some rest. Dismissed!"

Everyone left the command room, heading to their respective rooms, leaving only Jet and Tracer.

"Not bad for your first official day as leader, eh?" Tracer smirked.

"To be honest, I was kinda nervous about how it'd go." Jet admitted. "Still, it's good to see some things going our way, for once."

"You're doing fine, love." Tracer assured. "It just takes some getting used to."

"I know, but it can be pretty stressful." Jet said, cringing a bit. "Now I know how Jack felt when he was in charge."

"I know you can do it, love." Tracer said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were taught by one of the best out of all of us. Jack saw something in you that made you his best student and made you the best choice for being next in line for leadership of the team and I believe that he made the best choice."

Jet thought for a moment, before smiling.

"Thanks, Trace." He smiled. "I really needed that."

"Anytime, love." Tracer said, hugging him. "I'll always be by your side, whenever you need me."

The two kissed before heading for their own rooms, to rest up for tomorrow.

 **Geez, sorry for the delay, everyone! I've been so busy with work and Christmas shopping, it's been putting a lot of stress on me. That, and I was worried about how this chapter would go, with me introducing Bastion early on, plus I've been having a bit of writers block, so that kinda slowed down progress a bit. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the support means so much and really helps keeping me going. Again, thanks for stopping by and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Overwatch: The Samurai

Chapter Six: Meet The Crew Part Two: The Spectre

The next day, the team was once again at work. Winston was working in the lab, teaching young Gabe to be his lab assistant, Cole was in the garage repairing some military vehicles, Sarge and McCree were at the shooting range doing target practice, Tracer and Jet were looking through some of the dossiers of some of the former Overwatch agents, even some of those in Blackwatch. Naturally, Jet wouldn't trust anyone from Blackwatch, but he was good friends with McCree, plus they needed all the help they can get, so he made an exception. Recently, a few more agents had answered the recall, those being Angela Ziegler, callsign Mercy, a brilliant scientist and peerless healer and Overwatch veteran, and wasted no time getting to work in the infirmary. Hana Song, callsign D. Va, was another who answered the recall, much to Coles joy, and she got right to work assisting Cole with vehicle repairs and mechs. Torbjörn, one of the greatest weaponsmiths and engineers in the world, also answered the recall and quickly got to work on building turrets, but kept his distance from Sarge and Bastion, due to his low opinion of Omnics. Reinhardt was next to answer the call, alongside Brigitte, who maintains his armor. Fareeha Amari, callsign Pharah, was last to answer the recall and immediately started training some of the new recruits. Several veteran soldiers of Overwatch answered the call and started training. Overall, things seemed to be going well.

Jet decided to take a break from looking at the dossiers, as Tracer rushed off to check on Winston, and he decided to check on the young man in the infirmary, as he walked down the hall, being saluted by some of the soldiers he passes by, as he arrived at the health ward. Entering, he sees Mercy standing next to a medical bed, where the young man was laying, dressed in a hospital gown and hooked up to a heart monitor.

"How's our guest doing?" Jet asked, gaining Mercy's attention.

"He's resting at the moment." She answers in her Swiss accent. "But he is recovering, and should wake up later today."

"Good to know." Jet nodded, before looking at the marks inflicted on the young man's body from Talons experimentation. "What kind of hell did those Talon bastards put this kid through?"

"I'm not sure, but it's clear they wanted to create a living weapon." Mercy explained, holding up a clipboard. "According to the data you extracted from the Talon base, they must have put him through excruciating training exercises and torture. Constant beatings if failed to meet expectations, repeated drug injections, verbal and psychological abuse…" She shivered as she stopped. "I don't even want to go into further detail into what those monsters did to him."

"He's not the only one." Jet reminded. "Countless others have fallen victim to their cruelty."

"Hopefully, we can help him." Mercy nodded, looking at the young man sympathetically. "He must've been terrified."

"Is there any information on this kid?" Jet asked. "Who he might be?"

"Not much." Mercy said. "All we know is that he's twenty years old, despite his appearance, he's of Irish decent, but I'm afraid there's not much information on him from the Talon base."

"Well, regardless, I'll leave his care in your hands, Mercy." Jet declared. "I trust you to ensure he gets a full recovery."

"You can count on me, Jet." Mercy nodded. "I'll let you know, once he has awakened."

And with that, Jet left the room, before bumping into someone outside, a young woman with orange hair and a gear tattoo on her left shoulder.

"Oh!" She gasped, before straightening herself up and saluting him. "Sorry, sir! I didn't see you there!"

"At ease, soldier." Jet said, looking her up and down. "You're Brigitte, right? You're Torbjörn's daughter?"

"That's right, sir." Brigette nodded, smiling proudly, speaking in her Swedish accent. "Not only will I be fighting on the front lines, but I also help me father maintain Reinhardt's armor!"

"Well, glad to see someone's looking after the old man." Jet joked, before getting serious. "Now, what brings you down here?"

"Pa said that we have a guest here." Brigitte shrugged. "Figured I'd make him feel welcome."

"He's not exactly conscious at the moment." Jet frowned, but then smiled. "But once he does, I'll let you know."

"Is it true, though?" Brigitte asked. "Did you really find him in a Talon base?"

"Yeah." Jet nodded sadly. "Those bastards were doing some terrible tests on him. According to the notes we retrieved from their base, Talon seems to be trying to create living weapons of mass destruction, capable of causing worse destruction than a nuclear missile."

"But why kids his age though?" Brigitte asked.

"I don't know." Jet shook his head. "Maybe because, in Talons eyes, kids are easier to manipulate. Easier to mold into cold hearted killers, who kill and follow orders without hesitation, be their target soldier or civilian, guilty or innocent."

"That's terrible." Brigitte gasped, before becoming stern. "We must stop them!"

"I agree." Jet nodded, looking back at the door, then back to Brigitte. "Say, why don't you stay here and help Mercy look after the kid, while he recovers?"

"Really?" Brigitte questioned. "Why me?"

"Because you're unbiased." Jet explained. "Some of the others may not be welcoming towards him, simply because he's from Talon, be it willingly or against his will. For now, I need someone to look after him alongside Mercy." He then smiled. "Plus, I think he could use a good friend to guide him on the right path."

"I'm flattered, sir." Brigitte chuckled, slightly blushing. "I'd be honored to look after our friend."

"Good to hear." Jet nodded.

Suddenly, the intercom went off, as Athena spoke through the loudspeaker.

"Jet Lightning, please report to the main office."

The intercom turned off, and Jet made his way down the hall, arriving at the office. Entering the room, he sees Winston sitting at a desk, Jesse McCree leaning against the wall, alongside a familiar face. It was a woman, wearing a blue and black cloak with a black hood, looked like an older version of Pharah, with an udjat tattoo on her left eye, only her hair was grey and wore an eye patch over her right.

"Howdy, Jet." McCree greeted, tipping his hat.

"Glad to see you've arrived, Jet." Winston smiled. "I assume you remember who this is?"

Jet observed the woman carefully, before his eyes widened with surprised.

"Ana?" Jet said, before smiling. "Is that really you?"

"Indeed it is." Ana nodded, smiling, before shaking Jet's hand. "It's good to finally meet the new leader of the reformed Overwatch. And that it's you, of all people." She gave a friendly smile. "Regardless, it's good to see you again, my friend."

"It's good to see you too, Ana." Jet nodded, looking her up and down. "But wow. You look…" Ana gave him a stern glare, making him cringe. "…Different?"

"Well, the years may not have been the best, I'll admit." Ana chuckled. "So tell me. How have things been going? With reforming Overwatch?"

"Surprisingly, pretty good." Jet nodded. "We've already recruited some fresh faces, as well as some veterans." He then frowned, looking at Winston. "Wait, does Fareeha know about this? About Ana being here?"

"Athena just called her up." Winston declared. "She should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing Fareeha Amari, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, a blue coat and a pair of blue and white sneakers and a udjat tattoo, like Ana's, over her right eye and carrying a water bottle.

"Winston, you called?" She asked, stepping into the room. "Is it some-"

She stopped as soon as her eyes averted towards Ana, her eyes widened and her mouth agape, her bottle of water slipped from her hand, as she stood there, unsure how to react.

"Mo…mother?!" She stuttered, unsure what to say.

Ana simply smiled, as she walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Pharee." Ana smiled, looking her daughter up and down. "My, you've grown so much."

"Mother…" Pharah choked out, as she broke down in tears, hugging her mother, burying her head in her chest. "Mother, it's really you!"

"There, there, my child." Ana soothed, patting her daughter on the back with one hand and gently rubbing her head with the other. "Let it all out."

Pharah continued to cry, as Jet looked on, as he looked over to Winston, who only smiled a bit, then to McCree, who was silently watching, before looking back at mother and daughter.

"Should we give you some time alone?" Jet suggested.

After a bit, Pharah's sobbing stopped eventually, and she straightened up, wiping the tears from her face.

"No, it's fine." Pharah declared with a smile. "Sorry for breaking down like that."

"Hey, it happens to the best of us." Jet nodded, before getting serious. "Now, I believe that you're here for more than a family reunion, Ana?"

"Sadly, yes." Ana nodded, becoming stern. "Come; let's take this into the command room."

The five left the office and entered the command room, then Ana inserted a flash drive into the console.

"There is a lone assassin operating in Egypt." Ana explained. "Someone going by the codename 'Spectre'. Sometimes, RLD."

A holomap of the world appeared before them, a red dot lit up over a location in Egypt, and an image appeared on the projector, showing an image of an armored assassin. The armor looked like armor worn by the assassin Spectre from an old video game(if you guys have played Black Ops 3, just imagine Spectre but slightly thinner). He was holding a specially customized H&K MSG90 sniper rifle. The customization seemed to include the scope having twenty times the power of a regular MSG90 scope, a red dot sight mounted to the left side of the handguard to quickly switch from long-range to close-range, an angled foregrip, a longer barrel, custom fabricated by a forgery from somewhere and a custom pistol grip which eases the strain on the hand. He also had an energy blade attached to the wrist.

"This assassin had appeared in Egypt some years ago." Ana explained. "From what I've seen, he's only been targeting Talon agents in Giza. So far, he hasn't caused any real trouble."

"So, why are we talking about this?" McCree asked.

"Because I believe he is prime recruitment material." Ana said, a-matter-of-factly. "From what I've seen, he's a damn good shot, maybe better than I am." She then frowned. "But I'm afraid recruiting him will not be easy."

"What do you mean?" Jet asked, raising a brow.

"I mean he's in trouble." Ana said, as she inserted another flash drive into the console. "Talon sent one of their top assassins to kill Spectre. An assassin who goes by the codename 'Shinigami'."

A second image appeared on the projector, showing the image of a young, Japanese man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties with short silver hair, lightly tanned skin and lovely hazel eyes. He had a tribal tattoo near his left eye. His outfit consisted of an urban camouflage U.S. Military fatigues with a lightweight harness that carried his magazine pouches for the sniper rifle he carried, along with a pistol holster.

Speaking of the rifle, it looked like the military variant of the famous PSG90, renowned for its supremely high accuracy.

"Wait a minute." McCree held up a hand, taking a closer look at the image, before his eyes widened in shock. "I recognize this guy! It's Sebastian Cross!"

"You know him?" Jet asked.

"We worked together back in Blackwatch." McCree nodded. "But why the hell would he be workin' for Talon?!"

"Maybe they paid him off?" Pharah suggested, with venom in her voice. "No doubt they appealed to his money grubbing nature."

"I don't buy it." McCree shooked his head. "Seb was a man who believed in justice, even if it meant doing it by any means necessary. There ain't no way he'd ever join Talon!"

"Perhaps there's something more to it…" Jet suggested.

"Regardless, he's with Talon now." Ana declared. "On top of that, he's targeting Spectre. We can't risk losing a potential recruit."

The cowboy opened his mouth the retort, but immediately clamped his lips shut, unable to think of a reply.

"In that case, we leave for Egypt in an hour." Jet declared, looking towards Ana. "We'll find Spectre and bring him back alive. You have my word."

"Thank you, Jet." Ana smiled. "I swear, you won't regret it."

 _A few minutes later…_

After the debriefing, Jet returned to his quarters to prepare for the coming mission, his sword sheathed at his side, making sure his sliver baller pistol was loaded, though he rarely uses it, yet he always as it with him, in case he needs to. As he was finishing with his preparations, there was a knock on his door.

"It's open."

The door opened, revealing McCree.

"Heya, Jet." McCree greeted, tipping his hat. "Almost done gearin' up?"

"Yep." Jet nodded. "What about you?"

"Same here." Jesse smirked, patting his peacekeeper revolver, holstered at his side. "Ready to kick some Talon asses!"

"Awesome." Jet smiled, but frowned. "But that look in your eyes tells a different tale."

"Am I that easy to read?" McCree asked, jokingly.

"Maybe a little bit." Jet shrugged. "It's about that Sebastian guy, right?"

"It just doesn't feel right." McCree sighed. "I don't understand. Why would Seb side with those bastards who would kill anyone in their way?"

"If it's not for money or infamy, what other reason is there?" Jet wandered. "Something bad must've happened for him to fall so far."

"Maybe." McCree frowned. "Look, Jet? I don't know what you think, but Seb was a comrade. We can't just kill him. Sure, his moral compass ain't exactly high, but he'd always help a partner out."

"What do you suggest we do, Jesse?" Jet asked, almost irritated. "From what I've seen, he's a loose cannon, unpredictable. If you have a better idea, let's hear it."

"Look, I don't want to burden you with this." McCree sighed, almost about to give up. "If you don't want to deal with this, we can just forget this talk happened."

"Jesse, I'm not saying you shouldn't come to me with problems." Jet consoled, putting a hand on McCree's shoulder. "If you have problems, I want your feedback. But if something can't be done, you have to understand, I can't promise to meet impossible demands. I can do all I can, but I can't promise anything."

"I know, and I'm sorry if it feels like a burden to you." McCree apologized. "But I believe there is some hope to bring Seb back 'round."

"If that option is available, we'll take it." Jet nodded, still frowning. "But should things get out of hand…be ready for the worst."

"I understand." McCree nodded, solemnly. "Thanks for the talk, partner."

"Anytime." Jet replied.

The two shook hands, then McCree left, leaving Jet to finish preparations.

A few hours later, Jet made his way to the hanger bay, heading towards the Orca airship, where other members for the mission, Tracer, Ana, Pharah, McCree, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, D. Va , Cole, and Sarge, were waiting, all in their field outfits. As Jet stepped onto the ship, each member greeted him, then took his seat near the window.

"We're heading to Egypt, yeah?" Tracer asked, blinking towards the pilot's seat. "It's gonna be hot once we reach its airspace, so I'll make sure the air conditioner is at full blast!"

And with that, the airship took off, heading to Egypt.

 _Several hours later…_

The airship had just entered the desert airspace, though it was very hot outside. Thankfully, the airship's interior was cool, keeping the agents inside nice and cool. The airship finally arrived in the Giza, landing at the air field.

"Welcome to Egypt, my friends." Ana smiled, glad to be back in her home state, giving a sigh of bliss. "Ah, it feels good to be home."

"I agree, mother." Pharah agreed. "Home is where the heart is."

"So, where do we start our search?" Cole asked. "Giza ain't exactly small."

"Spectre was last seen in the poorer districts in Giza." Ana explained. "I suggest we begin our search there."

The team went down the street until they managed to reach the worker village, where the Pyramid of Khafre can be seen in the distance.

"The great pyramid off in the distance." Ana remarked. "They're as beautiful as ever."

"It's soooo hooooot." Cole whined, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Seriously, how do the Egyptians handle this heat?!"

"They're used to it, I reckon." McCree shrugged, not bothered by the heat at all.

"Quit yer bellyaching, private!" Sarge yelled. "The heat helps build character! And from what I've seen, these fine Egyptian people have tons of character!"

"Easy for you to say, tin man!" Cole frowned, glaring at Sarge. "You're not exactly human!"

"Let's just start our search." Jet implored, patting Cole's arm. "The sooner we find Spectre, the sooner we get out of this heat."

The team moved through town, starting their search. They began searching old abandoned building, speaking to some of the people who visited, even asking some of the police officials, but so far, they found no leads.

The team stopped at the center of the village, taking a break.

"Almost every inch of this old village and no sign of the lad!" Reinhardt groaned, sitting on a stone bench. "Where in the bloody hell is he?!"

"If only things could be easier than this." Cole sighed. "If this Spectre guy knew the trouble we are going through, just to find this guy, he'd come out of hiding right now!"

"Considering he's being hunted by one of Talon's top assassin's, I don't blame him." Pharah frowned. "If it were me in his shoes, I'd go into hiding as well."

"To be honest, so would I." Torbjörn admitted. "I wouldn't feel safe in public, with those murderin' bastards hunting me down."

"It must be hard for Spectre though." D. Va frowned. "Always not staying in one place for too long, always watching his back."

"The lad must be tired." Tracer said.

As the team pondered their next move, they were unaware of the Talon soldier, atop on one of the village buildings. The soldier pulled out a sniper rifle, crouched down, and aimed down the sights, his gun aimed at Jet's head.

But before he could pull the trigger, he saw a red dot show up on his leg, as it moved up to his chest, before stopping at his head, and before he could see the source-

 _Bang!_

The team spun around, looking to where the shot came from, only to see the soldier's now dead corpse fall from the building, landing with a sickening thud.

Jet looked up, seeing the Spectre himself, atop the roof, rifle in hand, looking back at Jet, before turning to retreat across the rooftops.

"Was that who I think it was?" Jet asked, turning to Ana.

"There is no doubt in my mind." Ana nodded. "That was the Spectre."

"Why the hell did he run off?" Reinhardt demanded. "Did he get spooked?"

"Probably just bein' cautious." McCree suggested. "Maybe he left a note?"

"I've got it!" Tracer beamed, blinking up to the roof, before blinking back, returning with a note, just as McCree said.

"What's it say?" Cole asked.

Jet unfolded the parchment, reading the contents out loud.

 _Agents of Overwatch,_

 _I know who you are and why you're here. Meet me at the entrance of the Pyramid of Khafre and we can speak more in person._

 _Yours in confidence, Spectre._

"So, the Spectre _finally_ wants to meet us, eh?" Torbjörn laughed. "It's about time!"

"I wander who he is, behind the mask." Pharah mused.

"We'll find out, once we meet him." Jet declared. "Let's go."

The team got up and began their trip to the great pyramid.

 _Meanwhile…_

Back at the underground base, Mercy was doing some checkups on the young man, drawing blood for examination, checking temperature, administering vaccine shots and several more procedures.

As she worked, she would glance at the young man from time to time, watching as he slumbered peacefully, and in a clean bed, not in some dirty Talon cell.

She continued with her work, then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" She called.

The door opened, and Brigitte entered through the threshold.

"Hello, doctor." She greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Brigitte." Mercy said. "What brings you in?"

"Just checking in on the laddie." Brigitte declared, looking at the young man. "Is it true he was recovered from a Talon facility?"

"Jet confirmed it, yes." Mercy nodded, sadly. "Those monsters have put him through a terrible ordeal." She held up a clipboard. "He seems to have suffered many beatings and was denied food and water for failing to meet expectations."

"That's awful!" Brigitte gasped, angry. "Do those heartless bastards have no souls?!"

"From what I've seen, apparently no." Mercy sighed. "They'd do anything to gain power."

"Seems they wanted a weapon of mass destruction." Brigitte said. "Jet mentioned this earlier, but he said that Talon sees children as 'easy to mold and manipulate'. To create living weapons."

As Mercy continued to look over the results, Briggite stood next to the bed, looking at the young man.

"Not the best looking," Brigitte thought, focusing on the man's good looking face. "But he is cute, I'll admit."

She gently ran her hand over his cheek, feeling the smoothness of his skin, while also feeling the warmth within.

"He's so warm!" She thought.

As she continued to observe, Brigitte didn't notice his fingers twitch. Then, suddenly, his eyes flashed open, his eyes a bright blue color.

Brigitte gasped, gaining Mercy's attention, who looked at the young man, who looked over, sitting up and gazing at the both of them.

"Well, glad to see you've woken up." Mercy said, the young man turning his head to her. "Do you feel okay?"

The young man said nothing, only nodded his head.

"Are you thirsty?" Mercy asked, earning her a nod from the young man. "Brigitte, would you kindly bring a cup of water?"

Brigitte nodded, quickly leaving the room, then returning with a glass of water, giving it to the young man, who quickly downed the glass, before giving a satisfied sigh.

"Do you have a name?" Mercy asked.

"Sean." The young man declared, his voice still a bit scratchy. "But that's all I know."

"Sean," Mercy mused. "So, you're saying you don't have any memory of what happened?"

"I only remember my name and my time in that facility." Sean said bluntly. "I remember nothing else."

"I see." Mercy mused, looking at the rings around Sean's wrists. "What about those rings around your wrists? Do you remember what they're for?"

Sean looked at the rings, then back to Mercy.

"I remember the ones who imprisoned me say something about them 'suppressing my power output'." He shrugged. "That's all I know."

"I see." Mercy said. "Well, I'll leave you in Brigitte's care for now. I must inform our leader that you've awaken."

She left the room, leaving Brigitte with their guest.

"You have nothing to fear, friend." Brigitte assured, putting a hand on Sean's shoulder. "You're safe here, away from Talon."

Sean simply looked at her, blankly, looking at the hand on his shoulder, then back to her.

"Thank you." He said simply.

"Not a problem, laddie!" Brigitte declared, blushing a bit.

 _Back in Egypt…_

The team proceeded through the small town, before arriving at the sight of the pyramid.

"These pyramids have always been a famous tourist attraction." Cole whistled sharply.

"Spetre should be waiting inside." Jet declared. "Let's hope we're not walking into an ambush."

Just as the team was about to approach the pyramid, a swarm of Talon soldiers emerged from around the corner, all heavily armored and intent to kill.

"Well, speak of the devil." McCree said, pulling out his pistol. "Looks like we've got company!"

"Get behind cover, NOW!" Jet screamed, drawing his sword.

The Talon soldiers started shooting, as the Overwatch agents got behind cover and started fighting back. McCree firing away with his revolver, Tracer firing away with her pulse pistols while zipping around the area, Torbjörn sat down a few turrets for defense, D. Va summoned her mech and fired with the mechs blasters, Sarge fired away with his multi-rocket launcher, Pharah took to the skies a fired from above with her rocket launcher, Ana fired from cover with her sniper rifle, Reinhardt activated his shield to offer more protection, and Cole fired away with his Desert Eagle pistol and Plasma Skorpion machine pistol.

The Overwatch team held their ground as best they can, but the Talon soldiers just kept coming, until eventually, heavily armed units with heavy machine guns were deployed, followed by snipers.

"There's too many of them, love!" Tracer yelled, reloading her pistols. "We can't keep this up forever!"

"Everyone, move between cover!" Jet shouted, deflecting bullets with his sword. "Move towards the pyramid!"

The team started moving towards the pyramid, moving cover to cover. While the fighting was happening below, a small block moved from its spot from the mid-section of the pyramid, and a sniper rifle peeked out from the spot, and fired at some of the Talon snipers.

Jet got behind cover and got a look at the shooter; the Spectre himself, gesturing towards the pyramid entrance.

"Everyone!" Jet yelled. "Inside the tomb!"

The team began moving towards the pyramid entrance, as the entrance opened up, and Soldier 76 emerged, holding his heavy pulse rifle, and firing away at the Talon troops.

"Everyone, inside, now!"

The Overwatch agents entered, one by one, and as Jet was last to enter, he looked at 76 for a moment, before entering himself, and Soldier 76 fired the Helix rockets, before slipping into the tomb, the doors shutting tight behind him.

The team made it to the main room, a wide spacious room, to catch their breath, as Soldier 76 walked up to them, rifle in hand.

"About God damn time you guys showed up!" He declared, holstering his rifle onto his back. "And here I was, thinking you weren't gonna show up!"

"76?" Jet said, a bit surprised. "What're you doing in a place like this?"

"Helping out a friend in need." Soldier 76 declared. "It's been a while since I've fought for a good cause." He looked over at Ana. "And with old acquaintances, too."

"The feeling's mutual, Jack." Ana smiled.

"Jack?!" Jet gasped, looking towards 76. "Wait, as in Jack Morrison?!"

"That's right, kid." 76 nodded, removing his mask. "In the flesh. Or at least what's left."

Everyone was absolutely stunned, unsure of how to react, until McCree stood up, angry as hell.

"What the hell, Jack?!" He yelled angrily. "After all this time, you never died? All this time, we mourned a man who was NEVER dead?!"

"I'm sorry, Jesse." Jack said. "A lot of things happened, and I wasn't sure how you guys would react."

"What the fuck kinda excuse is that?" McCree angrily yelled. "Where the hell have you been when we needed you the most? Does your own teammates not matter to you anymore?!"

"Of course the team matters to me!" Jack yelled back. "After all that happened, I was angry as hell! But after the explosion, I was lucky enough to survive!" He then frowned, calming down. "But I was so driven by my own vengeance, that I never thought about how the team felt."

The team wasn't sure what to say, but McCree did, and he wasn't satisfied.

"When we get out of this mess alive," McCree said sternly. "IF we get out alive, you owe us all an explanation. For all the years you've been playing possum, you owe us all that much."

"IF we get out alive." Cole reminded. "We still have Talon troops banging on the front door. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"Ana and I will meet up with Spectre." Jet declared. "Hopefully, he has a plan to get us all out of this mess."

"Head down one of the halls and head up." Jack declared. "He should still be in the upper rooms."

And with that, Jet and Ana went down one of the passages, going up to the higher levels of the tomb, Going down several passages, before arriving at a small room, seeing the Spectre himself, crouched down at an opening, his sniper rifle aimed through the opening, looking for a target.

"Spectre?" Jet spoke up.

The Spectre held up a finger, asking to wait a minute, before focusing on his target outside, then fired, probably hitting his target outside, sending the Talon troops into a frenzy.

He then looked up at Jet and Ana for a moment, then rose to his feet, moving over to a nearby table littered with ammo clips and several pistols. He removed his helmet, sat it on the table, and took a seat, facing the two. Ana almost gasped, as the Spectre's skin was tanned, both his eyes and hair are black, his hair cut short, and he also has a scar that runs down from his left cheek, across his nose, past his right cheek and up into the ear.

"Jet Lightning." Spectre declared, giving a weak smile. "Glad to meet the new leader of Overwatch." He looked over to Ana, then frowned. "Ana Amari. I thought you were dead."

"Brian Buenaventura!?" Ana gasped, with a smile. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Just keeping my skills sharp." Brian shrugged. "A little target practice."

Ana could see the tiredness on Brian's face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Been better. Just glad to see a few friendly faces." Brian smiled, before frowning again. "Fighting Talon is hard. Especially on my own."

"But how are you alive?" Ana asked. "From what I've heard, you died in the Swiss base explosion."

"Surprised?" Brian smirked. "I was lucky enough to survive." He then pointed to his scar, frowning. "Unfortunately, I got this scar as a result from a bad fall."

"Have you two met before?" Jet asked.

"He was my spotter, back in the day." Ana explained. "Eventually, he inherited my sniping skills and being on par with me in terms of long-range shooting." She smiled. "He's also like a son to me."

"I never knew my own mother, but Ana was a mother figure for me, the longer I worked with her." Brian nodded. "I will always treasure those moments."

"Well, we're here now." Jet declared, with a frown. "But I doubt getting out is gonna be easy."

"True." Brian admitted. "This old tomb saved my life, funneling those witless idiots into scope, but it works both ways. They'll slaughter us, if we try to go out the way we came in."

"Staying here doesn't seem like a good idea either." Jet said, a-matter-of-factly. "Any other ideas?"

"Well, while I was out scouting, I saw a large tower structure, back in the village." Brian remarked, removing one of the blocks and pointed towards a tower in the distance. "It looks doable enough. If we can get there…"

"We can hold out in there, until Talon decides they can't waste anymore men over one target, now that Overwatch is here." Jet declared. "Not a perfect plan, but it's a plan.

"What if Shinigami shows up?" Ana asked, frowning.

"IF he shows up." Jet repeated. "We'll deal with him, if he shows himself."

With their plan in mind, the trio went back downstairs to the main room and rejoined the rest of the group.

"Alright, listen up!" Jet called out, gaining everyone's attention. "We may have a plan in place!" He gestured to Brian. "This is Brian Buenaventura, callsign Spectre. He has a plan to get us out of this mess." He turned to Brian. "Brian?"

Brian nodded, then rolled out a map onto a stone table.

"Talon has us trapped from the front, but only the front." He declared, pointing to a spot on the map, before pointing to another part of the map. "However, there is a secret passage down this way," He pointed down the hallway. "With it, we can sneak out to the left side of the pyramid and make our way to a large tower structure."

"We'll hold out there, while someone makes a run to bring the Orca to the tower for pickup." Jet added, looking over to Tracer. "Lena, we trust this task to you."

"You've got it, love!" Tracer smiled, saluting.

"All right! Any questions?" Jet stated, no one raising their hands to ask. "All right then. Let's get our boy out of here!"

The team gathered their equipment, then made their way down the hall, going down a secret tunnel, going through twists and turns, before finally exiting through a hidden door on the other side of the pyramid, with Talon being none the wiser.

"Back in the heat again." Cole groaned, sweating from the heat. "I already miss the tomb."

"Be glad we have a way out now." D. Va said, elbowing him. "I'd rather not be stuck in a giant tomb for the rest of my days."

"Alright, the easy parts out of the way." Jet declared, turning to Tracer. "Lena, you know what to do."

"You got it, love!" Tracer smiled, saluting, before blinking off.

"All right, everyone." Jet addressed, gaining the rest of the teams attention. "Talon isn't gonna make this easy, so let's make sure we hit 'em hard and make sure it hurts!"

Everyone nodded, then the team began their advancement towards the tower.

The Talon troops, however, soon saw them, then started firing away. The Overwatch team fired back with everything they had, still making their way to the tower, Reinhardt had his shield up to protect the team from gunfire, Ana and Brian made for the rooftops and sniped from above, Jack fired with his rifle, McCree fired away with his revolver, Torbjörn sat down a few turrets to cover their defense, D. Va summoned her mech and fired with the mechs blasters, Sarge fired away with his multi-rocket launcher, Pharah took to the skies a fired from above with her rocket launcher, and Cole fired away with his Desert Eagle pistol and Plasma Skorpion machine pistol.

"Keep it up, everyone!" Jet yelled, deflecting several bullets with his sword. "We're almost there!"

The team finally made it to the tower base, each agent entering through the main entrance and setting up defenses, taking down the Talon soldiers, one by one, before the Talon troops almost seized showing up.

"We've got them on the ropes!" Reinhardt declared, his shield still holding out. "Stay strong, my friends!"

The team stood their ground, until the Talon troops either dropped dead or retreated.

"We did it!" Cole cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "They're turning tail!"

With the Talon troops gone, the team finally rendezvous on the second floor of the tower.

"Nice work, Jet. They barely touched me." Brian smiled, impressed.

"For a first timer, I'm impressed." Ana chuckled. "Even though you're new at this, you're making a decent leader."

"I couldn't be prouder of you Jet." Jet agreed, patting Jet's shoulder.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Jet declared bluntly. "We still need to wait for Tracer to return with the drop ship."

"I say we take our chances and make a run for it." Cole suggested. "Talon must've gotten the message by now."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Brian shook his head, standing near a window. "Knowing Talon, they might-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Pharah tackled him to the ground, and before anyone could react, a gunshot sounded and a bullet shot through the window, shattering it, and everyone got into cover, avoiding the widows.

Pharah was covering Brian with her body, and it lasted for a whole minute before she looked down to see Brian blushing a deep shade of red.

"Are you okay?" She asked, not noticing the blush on Brains face.

"I-I'm f-fine." Brian stuttered. "C-could you g-get off of me?"

"OH!" Pharah gasped, rolling off of him and into cover, slightly blushing. "Sorry!"

"That has to be Shinigami!" Ana declared, readying her sniper rifle. "It has to be!"

"Sir, if you have a plan, let's hears it!" Sarge demanded, holding his rocket launcher.

"One, actually." Jet declared, drawing his sword." I'll stand out front and draw his attention, while Brian takes the shot."

"You got it!" Brian nodded, putting on his helmet and climbed to the top floor.

"The rest of you remain here and help keep Shinigami from noticing Brian!"

"Understood!" Everyone declared.

While the agents got into position, Jet pulled McCree and Cole aside.

"While I'm keeping Sebastian busy," He told the two. "I need you two to wait on standby, wait for me to ascertain his location."

"You got it, pard." McCree nodded.

"No problem!" Cole smiled.

Jet stepped toward the door, taking in a breath, then released it, before stepping outside, exposed to any sniper willing to take a shot. He stood in a samurai stance, his hand hovering over the handle of his sword, as he began scanning what's in front of him, looking side to side, waiting.

Then he heard the gunshot, then quickly drew his sword, faster than lightning, and swatted the bullet away, like a fly.

He focused his attention to where the bullet came from, far from where he stood, he saw the assassin, his sniper rifle sticking out of the window, as he prepared to fire again.

"Jesse, I've found him!" Jet said into his earpiece. "He's in the storehouse, across from the tower! See if you can get in from the back!"

"Got it!"

The sniper fired again, but Jet managed to swat it away again, but as he did, he felt the bullets had more force behind then than any regular bullet, as he had a bit of trouble simply deflecting them.

"What kind of bullets is that guy using?!" He thought to himself, readying his stance again.

Meanwhile, Brian had finally reached the top, climbing up a spire, then positioned himself at the very tip. Readying his sniper rifle, he pressed a finger against his earpiece.

"Jet, I'm in position." He declared.

"Good." Jet responded. "The target's in the storehouse, across from where we are. I'm keeping him distracted, but I need you to take the shot!"

"Not a problem." Brian nodded, readying his rifle.

Back on the ground, McCree and Cole had managed to make it to the back of the storehouse, and McCree busted the door down, as the two made their way through the rather large building. The assassin, however, heard the duo's forced entry, and had an SMG at the ready.

As soon as the duo made it through the door leading to where he was, the assassin quickly picked up the SMG and started firing at the duo, forcing them to quickly take cover.

"Jesse, he's your friend!" Cole snarled, readying his pistol and machine pistol. "Do something!"

"Seb, ease off, partner!" McCree yelled. "Don't ya remember me!?"

Sebastian, however, showed no emotion and no sign of letting up his assault.

"It's me; Jesse McCree, remember?!" McCree yelled again. "We were friends!"

"…I remember." Sebastian finally spoke, sounding apathetic. "I remember all the times we fought by each other's side."

"Then you should know that what yer doing is wrong!" McCree shot back. "Come to yer senses, pal! You don't have to do this!"

"…I know." Sebastian nodded. "Sadly, our current circumstance gives us no chance of parley. Hence, as your friend, I shall honor our friendship by shooting you in the head."

He kept firing, unaware of being in Brian's scope, as his crosshairs hovered over his head.

"Almost got it…" Brian mumbled to himself, as he was about to pull the trigger.

Unfortunately, Sebastian noticed and quickly readied his rifle, aiming up.

"Damn! It's now or never!" Brian cursed silently, and then…

 _Bang!_

He fired, the bullet flew, going straight through the scope and into Sebastian's eye, sending him to the floor, writhing and screaming in pain.

"Got him!" Brian cheered, speaking through the earpiece. "He's all yours!"

"You hear that, Jesse?" Jet said through the earpiece. "Round up your friend and let's get out of here!"

"You got it!" McCree nodded, running towards the injured assassin's side, tying up his hands and feet, Sebastian struggling the entire time, screaming angrily.

"Don't struggle, partner." McCree shook his head, tying him up. "It'll only get worse for ya if you keep up."

Meanwhile, Brian was about to slide back down the spire, but as soon as he was about to, a large gunship appeared from nowhere, likely hiding with optic camouflage, as Brian turned his head, his eyes wide with shock.

"SPECTRE!"

Brian immediately started sliding sown the spire, as the gunship started firing its gatling guns. As soon as Brian hit the floor, he made a mad dash to the floor beneath, desperately getting behind cover.

The building shook, startling the agents down below, as Jet walked in through the door.

"What was that?!" D. Va yelped, as McCree and Cole walked in, Sebastian tied up and over McCree's shoulder.

"Brian must've encountered some resistance, upstairs!" Jet said. "We need to go help him!"

The team went upstairs, while McCree stayed behind, to see Brian behind cover, as the Talon gunship was shooting at him, before it turned its guns to the team, forcing them to get behind cover themselves.

"You Overwatch dogs think you can fuck with Talon!" The gunship pilot shouted through the ships loudspeaker. "This ends now!"

After that statement, the gunship fired rockets, some of them hitting Reinhardt's shield, one of them, however, struck Brian's cover spot, sending him flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"BRIAN!" Ana screamed, shocked, rushing to Brian's side and dragging his unconscious body into cover, as the gunship continued with its assault.

"A new plan would be great, Jet!" Cole said, readying his pistols.

"One more that might work." Jet nodded. "Reinhardt, you keep your shield up! Cole, can your EMB disable that gunship?"

"No, but it can disable its guns and shields for a few seconds!" Cole nodded.

"Good." Jet smirked. "Stay behind Reinhardt until you get close enough to launch the blast." He looked towards Ana. "Once the shields are down, Ana, you take the shot!"

"Gladly." Ana nodded, taking up Brian's sniper rifle.

The plan was set in motion. Reinhardt kept his shield up, as Cole got behind him, and Ana readied Brian's sniper rifle. Once the duo was close enough, Cole jumped up and unleashed his EMB blast, disabling the guns and the shields. With a few seconds to take the shot, as she steadied the rifle, the crosshairs hovering over the pilots head, her finger slightly squeezing the trigger, then…

 _Bang!_

The bullet flew, smashing through the windshield and into the pilots head, killing him instantly and sent the gunship spinning out of control, and it crashed to the ground into a burning explosion.

With the gunship taken care of, the team rushed over to Brian, who woke up with a gasp, as Ana looked him over.

"Brian!" She gasped, relieved, as she took his helmet off and grasped his hand. "It's over, طفلي. You are safe now."

"Tracer, hurry up with the airship!" Jet said into the earpiece.

"I'm on my way, love!" Tracer responded.

The team waited patiently, as the airship finally arrived, landing on the roof, allowing the agents to get on board, with both their newest member and prisoner in tow, Pharah carrying Brian, bridal style.

As the airship took off, the other agents took note of Sebastian, placed in the corner, his legs crossed and a deadly scowl on his face.

"Why is _he_ here?" Ana demanded.

"He might have some useful info on him." McCree declared. "Figured he might be useful."

"We don't need a murderer in our midst!" Pharah protested angrily. "He tried to kill us!"

"Not at his own will!" McCree shot back. "Seb would never work for Talon willingly! Somethin' ain't right about it!"

"You mean Talon may have done something to him?" Cole asked.

"That's gotta be it." McCree declared. "There's no way he'd betray us!"

"If you're sure, I'm certain Winston will figure something out." Jet assured him, patting McCree's shoulder. "Until that's settled, Sebastian will be put in lockup."

Everyone agreed to leave the matter be, until Sebastian's fate have been decided, but Pharah didn't seem satisfied. However, she decided to keep her thoughts to herself for now. During the flight, Brian stirred from his unconscious slumber.

"What happened?" He groaned, clutching his head.

"Brian, thank goodness you're awake!" Ana smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "How do you feel?"

"A bit dazed, but I'm alright." Brian nodded, returning the hug. "I really do appreciate for you guys rescuing me."

"Thank Jet for his planning." Ana chuckled. "If not for him, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I guess I should." Brian nodded, but clamped up as soon as Pharah joined the conversation.

"How is he feeling, mother?" She asked.

"He's doing well." Ana nodded, turning to Brian, who was red in the face. "She saved your life as well, Brian. If not for her, your head would've had a new hole in it."

"R-right." Brian stuttered, nervously. "Th-thanks for s-saving me b-back there."

"No problem." Pharah smiled, blushing a bit herself.

Ana looked from Pharah to Brian, then had a sly smirk on her face.

'How interesting.' She thought to herself.

As the airship left Egypt's airspace, however, a cloaked figure in a black mask looked on, as the airship faded in the distance.

Back on the airship, Tracer was at the controls, while Jet sat beside her, looking out the window.

"Some day we had, eh love?" She asked.

"You can say that." Jet shrugged. "Talon has been causing all sorts of trouble for people."

"They just don't seem to know right from wrong." Tracer sighed. "Experimenting on kids, kidnapping innocent civilians. There's no line that Talon wouldn't cross."

"So it seems." Jet nodded, sadly. "For what, I'm not sure." His face then turned stern. "But one thing is certain; those bastards will pay for their crimes."

Suddenly, his communicator went off, and he pulled it out and flipped it open, Mercy's face appearing on the screen.

"What's up, Angela?" Jet asked. "We just left Egypt's airspace."

"Just wanted to let you know about the condition of our guest." Mercy declared. "Thought you'd want to speak with him, once you return to base."

"Suppose I should." Jet nodded. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Of course." Mercy responded.

After a while, the airship made it back to the underground base, McCree taking Sebastian to the cells, the rest of the team went about their own duties, while Jet made his way down to the infirmary. Going down the halls, he arrived at the door, seeing Brigitte standing outside the door.

"Welcome back, Jet!" Brigitte smiled. "How was the mission?"

"Successful." Jet responded. "Anyways, how's our friend?"

"He's awake." Brigitte said. "And healthy too."

"Good to know." Jet nodded. "So, what do you think of him?"

"He's…interesting, to say the least." Brigitte admitted, blushing a bit. "He's certainly interesting to look at too."

"I see." Jet mused, before thinking to himself. 'Old Torbjörn might tease her about it later.'

"So, you ready to head in?" Brigitte asked, stepping aside.

"Of course." Jet nodded, pushing those thoughts aside. "Let's go see our friend."

The two entered the room, seeing Mecry typing a few keys into a nearby console, while Sean sat on the bed, looking out the window.

Mercy looked up from her console and gave Jet a friendly smile.

"Welcome back, Jet." She greeted. "How was Egypt?"

"Hotter than Hades, when Persephone died." Jet shrugged. "How's our friend holding up?"

"He's been fed and given water." Mercy declared. "So far, he's fine."

Jet nodded, then looked towards Sean, who was still looking out the window, then approached him, standing next to the bed.

"Nice view, huh?" Jet asked, gaining Sean's attention.

Sean simply looked at him, his expression blank.

"I don't understand." He spoke, his voice no longer scratchy, but soft. "How is there a view, if we're supposed to be underground?"

"Parts of the base were built in the side of a cliff." Jet explained. "I noticed that from my exploration of the base from when we first arrived. Like the underground helipad, the infirmary has a view of the outside."

"Interesting." Sean nodded, looking outside.

"Do you know where you are, exactly?" Jet asked.

"No." Sean answered plainly. "I know we are underground, but that's it. And not with Talon, no less."

"That's right." Jet nodded. "You're in Overwatch's care, in an underground base in Switzerland, underneath the ruined Swiss base."

"I see." Sean mused, then turned his head to Jet. "What will you do with me then?"

"My first thought was to send you home." Jet explained. "But seeing as we have no idea who your parents are, or were, you're basically a ghost. No origin, no relatives, nothing to work on." He then sighed. "All we have is your name. Sean, right? Do you remember anything?"

"No." Sean shook his head. "Talon erased my memory in an attempt to turn me into a weapon."

"I see." Jet nodded. "Do you know why?"

"I heard a bit here and there." Sean said. "They said something about creating weapons that strike fear into the hearts of their enemies."

"This is unbelievable!" Mercy snarled. "How can they be so heartless?!"

Jet was in his thoughts, thinking, then looked at the rings around Sean's wrists.

"What about those rings?" Jet asked. "What's their purpose?"

"He says that they're for 'suppressing his power output'." Mercy explained.

"His power output?" Jet repeated, a bit taken aback. "What sort of powers are we talking about?"

"It's a bit hard to explain." Mercy admitted, holding up a clipboard. "According to the documents you retrieved from the base, he's been given enhanced strength and speed, allowing him to be stronger than Reinhardt and Winston combined and faster than Tracer, maybe faster than a fighter jet. Basically, running at hyper speeds. He's also capable of using and unstable energy type, dubbed 'Chaos Energy'. There's not much on the subject of this energy, but it's supposed to be extremely powerful. Supposedly, it can allow Sean to create energy weapons, teleport, levitate, create protective barriers, and even the ability to distort time and space to a slight degree!"

"He can do that?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is as she says." Sean nodded. "I've used this ability during many training sessions."

"I see." Jet mused, before an idea popped in his head. "How about thios, Sean; why don't you join Overwatch?"

"Join Overwatch?" Sean repeated.

"To be honest, it doesn't look like you have a place to go." Jet explained. "And even if you did, Talon would hunt you down and capture you again. But if you want no part in this war, I understand. You'll be given free room and board until we've dealt with Talon."

Sean seemed deep in thought, as he stared out the window.

"The war…" He repeated. "Talon won't stop until they have what they want…"

"I'm afraid so." Jet nodded, sadly.

Sean thought a bit more, before turning to Jet, with a look of determination on his face.

"Talon must be stopped." He declared sternly. "I will fight for you."

"I'm happy to hear that." Jet smiled, nodding. "We'll begin your training tomorrow, to see what you can do."

"I'm also glad to hear that." Brigitte declared with a smile, and a bit of blush. "Maybe, along the way, we can help you regain your memory as well."

"I would greatly appreciate that." Sean nodded, then smiled. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you." Jet remarked. "We need all the help we can get."

Jet left the room, then decided to head down to the shooting range, seeing Brian and McCree, seeing them shoot at shooting dummies.

"Hey, guys." Jet declared, gaining the twos attention. "How are things?"

"Going well." McCree smiled, putting out his cigar. "Just a bit of target practice."

"What about you, Brian?" Jet asked, looking towards Brian. "How're your injuries?"

"Nothing major." Brian shrugged, gripping his sniper rifle. "I've had worse injuries during my first days in Overwatch."

"Good to know you're as tough as nails." Jet joked. "Anyways, it's good to have Ana's former student among us again."

"It's good to be back, Jet." Brian nodded. "Especially after all the crap that's been going on lately."

"I couldn't agree more, partner." McCree nodded. "Looking forward to showing Talon a thing or two."

"Glad to hear it." Jet nodded. "No I suggest you two get some sleep. We've got another big day ahead of us."

The two nodded, as Jet left, McCree went back to shooting at the targets, but Brian had something on his mind.

"Jesse, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure. What's up?" McCree said.

"How do you talk to girls?" Brian asked, gaining a raised eyebrow from McCree. "Without stuttering, I mean."

"Seriously?" McCree questioned, before gasping in realization. "Oh, I get it? You had that problem since you were young, right?"

"I never knew my mother." Brian admitted. "Ever since then, I've always had trouble talking to girls."

"You never had trouble talking to Ana." McCree pointed out.

"Because she's my superior." Brian countered. "That and she's been like a mother for me for the longest time."

"I think I get where you're comin' from." McCree nodded, before smirking. "You've got a crush on Farreha, don't ya?"

"N-not true!" Brian stuttered, shocked.

"The blush on yer face tells a different story." McCree teased.

"Maybe a little bit." Brian admitted. "But I don't know how to talk to her without stuttering like a shy school boy."

"Just try spendin' time with her." McCree suggested. "Be it going on missions or just hangin' out, you'll be more comfortable around her, like with Ana."

"That could work, maybe." Brian mused, then smiled. "Thanks, Jesse."

"Anytime, partner." McCree smiled. "Also, be sure to wear a condom, before you two get busy."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Brian sighed, as he left the shooting range.

 _Meanwhile…_

Back in Germany, at the Talon base, the Talon troops were scrambling to put things back in order, as the Talon commander was yelling out orders.

"Hurry it up, you useless idiots!" He shouted. "We need to get things back in order, before _she_ shows up!"

"Before who shows up?"

He felt his blood go cold, as he turned and saw Moira O'Deorain, standing atop some rubble, and not looking happy at all.

"D-doctor Moira." The commander stuttered, unsure what to say. "Y-you're here early! I thought you were still in the m-meeting."

"It wrapped up early." Moira shrugged, stepping off the rubble, approaching menacingly. "Now, what happened here?"

"The base was compromised, ma'am!" The commander explained, nervous. "It all happened so fast! The guys from Overwatch-"

Suddenly, Moira grabbed him by the neck with her right hand, hoisting him in the air.

"I do not care about those Overwatch wolves!" She growled. "What happened to the test subject?!"

"I'm trying to tell you!" The commander choked out, struggling in her grasp. "Those guys snuck in and surprised us! They made off with the test subject and-"

He started choking, as Moira started to tighten her grip, his fingers squeezing around his neck.

"I gave you one simple task." She seethed. "And you couldn't. Even. Do that."

"Please…" The commander begged. "Have mercy."

A purple beam emitted from her right hand, draining him of his life, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp.

"Never heard of it." Moira scoffed, tossing the body aside, then turned to address the remaining soldiers. "As for the rest of you; tear this place apart. Leave no traces."

The remaining Talon soldiers nervously complied, scrambling to tear down the base and burning any remnants of parchment.

"First taken by Talon, now taken by Overwatch." Moira growled. "Mark my words, wolves, I will take my prodigy back."

 **Finally, the wait is over! I apologize deeply for the huge wait, I've been procrastinating a bit, but I'm been busy with personal life stuff too! Anyways, many thanks to 334-Tr3v3ly4n for his OC's Brian Buenaventura and Sebastian Cross, I really hope I did your characters justice in this chapter! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for a new chapter, but first, let's take a look at the reviews:**

 **Victor157: You make a lot of good points, my dude. For the first point, D. Va's name didn't show up, for some reason. I noticed it, when I first posted it, and it annoyed me, so I had to edit it a bit. But you're absolutely right about the other points and I will do my best to work on it. Again, thanks so much for your feedback, it really helps a lot!**

 **Now, enough of the wait, onward with the story!**

Overwatch: The Samurai

Chapter Seven: Meet the Crew Part Three: The Chaos Conduit

Things were heated, figuratively speaking, after the mission in Egypt. Jack Morrison, who had been masquerading as Soldier 76 for the longest time, had to explain himself to the newly reforming Overwatch. Some understood his reasons, others, like McCree, were still upset with him, but they promised to try to bury the hatchet, but it would be a long time before Jack earns their trust again. Thankfully, things cooled down quickly.

A few days, after the Egypt mission, today was just another busy day. The agents got up in the morning, ate breakfast and began their daily routines. More veterans rejoined, while more agents answered the recall. Aleksandra Zaryanova, sometimes called Zarya, was the next to answer the call, for she respected Overwatch greatly, followed by Satya Vaswani, codename Symmetra, who was interested in helping Overwatch restore order. The next was Efi Oladele, a young genius from Numbani, along with her OR15 robot, one that she named Orisa, for she admired Overwatch and wanted to protect not only Numbani, but the whole world as well. Next up was Lucio, an international DJ celebrity and freedom fighter from Brazil, who Jet instantly got along well with, and also had dreams of social change and looking forward to the future, his music and positive attitude improving staff moral to some extent. To most of the agents, it was just another day.

Today, however, was a different day…

Jet left his office, heading down the hall to the armory, seeing Torbjörn, Symmetra and Brigitte waiting outside a changing room.

"Hey, guys." He greeted, gaining the three's attention. "How's our newest recruit fitting?"

"Pretty good, actually." Brigitte smiled, pointing towards the changing room door. "He's getting changed right now."

"I'm sure the outfit'll fit the lad just fine!" Torbjörn declared. "He seemed rather pleased with the design!"

"Design means nothing if he doesn't approve of the outfit itself." Symmetra scolded. "It must fit right, feel comfortable, and suit the wearer's personality."

The changing room's door clicked and the three looked as the door opened. Stepping out was Sean, who looked healthier, his scars and bruises having healed up, his hair was combed back and he looked much cleaner. He was wearing a white and blue, with a hint of black, mission jumpsuit, wearing a pair of white gloves with blue cuffs and black tongues and the suit had the Overwatch symbol on the back. He was also wearing a pair of shoes that had matching colors of the gloves.

"Well, look at you, kid." Jet smirked, admiring Sean's outfit. "You look great!"

"…It's okay, I guess." Sean shrugged, nonchalantly. "I prefer black though."

"It looks good on you, laddie!" Brigitte smiled. "But if you want, we can always get you a black suit."

"…Perhaps." Sean shrugged. "Still, I suppose this color will do. Its colors represent Overwatch, where black represent Talon, in some part. I will try to make this color my signature color."

"Well, you'll adjust, I'm sure of it." Jet nodded. "Now, once you're ready, head to the training course, so we can see what you can do."

Sean nodded, as Jet and the others left the room. As they walked down the halls, Symmetra was the first to speak.

"What sort of abilities do you think he has?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get to the course." Jet declared simply.

They arrived at the training course, where the other agents were waiting, some of them seated at the bleachers, others stood and conversed. Then everyone looked as Sean exited onto the field, in his Overwatch jumpsuit and his expression blank.

"So, that's the lad I heard about." Reinhardt mused, gazing at Sean. "To be honest, he doesn't look like much."

"Don't let his appearance trick you, old timer." McCree told the old knight. "Talon engineered him to be the ultimate weapon. He's supposed to be super powerful."

Pharah simply gazed at the young man unsure of what to think of him.

"Given the correct guidance, he would make a valuable asset to our cause." Symmetra added, taking a seat on the bleachers.

"Let's just see what he's made of." Jack stated, his arms crossed. "Then we'll decide if he has a place among us or not."

Everyone watched as Sean stretched his limbs, then he approached Jet, his expression still blank.

"I am ready." He nodded with confidence.

"Good to hear." Jet smiled, gesturing toward the training bots. "Begin."

Sean walked toward the running course, wanting to start with the basics. The stopwatch started, and in a burst of speed, Sean sprinted, running, or rather skating, around the track, before arriving back at the start, sooner than when the stopwatch had started.

"He's fast." Mercy gaped. "Faster than anything I've seen before. As soon as the stopwatch started, he was right back at the beginning. As if he never moved."

"Probably fast enough to give Genji and Tracer a run fer their money." McCree chuckled, earning him a glare from Tracer.

Sean then moved over to the weights, a bar attached to two mock versions of monster trucks. His hands on the bar, he lifted the trucks over his head, almost with no effort.

"He's almost as strong as Reinhardt and Winston." Cole looked in awe. "He lifted those trucks with almost no effort!"

"That is soooo cool!" Hana squealed silently.

Sean then moved on to a tall wall, and took a running start. Once he got close, he jumped, reaching up half way, then in another burst, he was boosted in midair, going over the wall. While Sean was in the air, everyone took note of the small 'jets' on the bottom of his shoes. On the bottom of each shoe, there were five of them, an orange-yellow line, three up front and two on the heel. Halfway to the ground, the 'jets' started producing rocket exhaust, allowing Sean to hover to the ground.

"Impressed?" Torbjörn smirked, proudly. "Me and Satya call 'em 'Air Shoes'. They allow the lad to hover and even boost his speed a bit. They even allow him to 'double jump', while in midair."

Satisfied with the basics, Sean moved over to the training bots. Raising his hand, six spear-shaped energy bolts appeared beside him. With a wave of his hand, Sean sent the projectiles towards the first bot, destroying it upon impact.

"Main weapon, Chaos Spears." Sean spoke, deciding it was his turn to speak. "Spear-shaped projectiles composed of energy."

Facing the next three bots, Sean then glowed a slight blue color, then everything turned grey, except for Sean, who advanced on the bots, swiftly delivering a side kick to the first one, a double handed hammer fist to the second one, and a reverse roundhouse kick to the last one. Once that was done, everything returned to normal, and everyone was quite surprised, to see the three training bots destroyed.

"What just happened?" Sarge asked, awestruck.

"First ability, Chaos Control." Sean declared. "Allows me to manipulate time and space to a slight degree, allowing me to teleport and stop time. This ability also allows me to utilize a variety of offensive maneuvers. Its duration lasts ten seconds."

He moved on to the next five training bots, as they surrounded him, slowly closing in. As the bots got closer, Sean braced himself, and a red aura began emanating from his body. Gathering enough, Sean released a powerful shockwave that blew the bots to bits within its radius.

"Second ability, Chaos Blast." Sean declared, the red aura dying down. "A powerful shockwave that basically decimates all within its radius. Its radius increases according to the amount of energy I build up."

He moved on to the hallway with the bots that shoot energy blasts and simply waited. The bot came to life and let loose a flurry of blasts. With a burst of energy, Sean conjured a green barrier around his body, deflecting the blasts.

"Third ability, Chaos Barrier." Sean declared, the barrier fading away. "I can create an energy barrier that deflects enemy fire, be it lasers, bullets or plasma blasts. Duration lasts for ten seconds."

Finally, Sean removed his bracelets, as his body began pulsating violently with multiple different colored auras; green blue, red, yellow, and finally settling on purple. With great speed, he rushed toward the bot and punched the bot with explosive force, instantly destroying it in explosive fashion.

"Ultimate ability, Chaos Release." Sean declared, putting his bracelets back on. "By removing my inhibiter bracelets, I remove the restrictions of my power output and unleash my true power. Unfortunately, this method leaves me exhausted, so I limit its duration to ten seconds, before taking a solid minute to cool down."

The rest of the Overwatch agents were astonished, unsure of how to react to such a performance. As Sean approached the seated agents, he simply gave a blank expression to Jet.

"Satisfied?" He simply asked.

"I suppose we are." Jet said. "But your power is…unique, to say the least. And the data on this 'chaos energy' is almost nonexistent, only that you can manipulate it, to some degree."

"That is correct." Sean nodded. "Now that my performance is complete, shall I be given a codename, like everyone else?"

"I don't see why not." Jet shrugged. "What would you like us to call you, while on missions?"

Sean thought for a moment, then came to a suggestion.

"Perhaps 'Shadow' will do." He said. "It mostly reflects my personality and, to some extent, my powers."

"Then it's settled!" Jet smiled, his hands on his hips. "From now on, you're codename will be 'Shadow'."

"Then I will do my best to meet your expectations." Sean nodded, smiling. "If that's all, I shall be dismissed until you need me."

"Of course." Jet nodded, turning to Brigitte. "Brigitte, why don't you show him to his room?"

"Certainly!" Brigitte nodded, turning to Sean. "Follow me, laddie."

After the two left, Jet turned to the other agents.

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked.

"His abilities are quite unique, to say the least." Satya admitted. "The energy he manipulates is certainly on a different level."

"Are you kidding? Those powers were amazing!" Lucio spoke up, excited. "The way he ran around that track and back was like he never moved!"

"Still, his personality is kinda…blank." Cole frowned. "You'd think that being given a spot in Overwatch, he'd be a bit more…happy?"

"He's been held captive by Talon for God knows how long!" Hana frowned at him. "He's not gonna jump for joy, just because we offer it to him!"

"Hana's right, kid." Jack stated. "He's not gonna be happy unless we achieve results."

"I'm not saying that he should be happy, that's not the case!" Cole defended. "I'm saying that he should show some sort of emotion. I mean, when we first brought him in, he's been blank the entire time. Heck, he barely even smiled!"

"The lad's got a point." Torbjörn nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I like the lad. Hell, I'd treat him like me own son! But would it kill him to show some emotion?"

"He just needs time to adjust is all." Angela declared. "Remember, he just arrived. To him, we're only strangers. We need to earn his trust."

"Angela's right." Fareeha agreed. "We should do our best to not only make him feel welcome, but as a part of the family as well."

"I like the way you think, Fareeha." Winston smiled. "To be honest, I was afraid you would think otherwise."

"I'm not a monster, Winston." Fareeha huffed. "I don't trust him, but I'd rather him be on our side than be our enemy."

"I suppose that's fair." Winston nodded. "However, I believe he will make a fine addition to our team."

 _Meanwhile…_

Sean and Brigitte were walking down a hallway in silence. Brigitte looked over at Sean, who was looking at his hand, a bit of uncertainty on his face.

"Does it bother you?" She asked, breaking the silence. "Having all that power, I mean?"

"I'll be honest, it does." Sean admitted. "All this power…sometimes, I fear myself."

"What about your time in Talon's captivity?" Brigitte asked. "I'm not sure if I should ask, but…how did they treat you?"

"Like garbage." Sean frowned. "They treated me like a wild animal, rarely feeding me and beat me, every time I failed to meet their impossible expectations. There was verbal abuse as well. They called me terrible names, that I was but a tool for them."

"Well, you don't have to worry about them anymore, laddie." Brigitte assured, putting a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Talon won't hurt you anymore. Overwatch will make sure of that."

"I appreciate that." Sean smiled back.

The two pressed on, until they reached a door at the end of the hall.

"This will be your room." Brigitte declared, opening the door.

Inside wasn't much to get excited about. Yes, it was large and spacious, but had simple furniture, a bed and a desk and a closet and a window. However, it was still a mess, with several books littered about the floor, the furniture was covered in dusty blankets.

"It certainly is big." Sean admitted, looking around his dusty room.

"We've been meaning to clean this room, as with the others." Brigitte sighed. "Keeping it nice and tidy is up to you. Anyways, I'll leave you to rest up."

And with that, Brigitte left, leaving Sean to his own devices.

 _Meanwhile…_

After the demonstration given by Sean, Brian walked down the halls, arriving at the firing range, seeing Fareeha, firing away at some of the training bots. Brian breathed in, then exhaled, then bravely made his way over to her, wearing his best brave face.

"Heya, Fareeha!" He grinned, doing his best to not stutter.

Fareeha looked over to him, then gave a friendly smile.

"Hello, Brian." She said. "How are you today?"

"Doing well, yeah." Brian nodded. "You uh, target practicing?"

"Oh yeah." Fareeha nodded. "Just trying to keep my aim sharp."

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Brian asked, picking up his sniper rifle. "Maybe show you a thing or two?"

"Certainly." Fareeha nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't mind learning from someone who learned from my mother."

Determined, Brian aimed his rifle at the target dummies, then fired, each shot taking down a target, and continued to shoot down the targets one by one with precise and deadly accuracy and at such a quick pace too. This impressed Fareeha to some degree.

"Nice shooting, Brian." Fareeha complimented. "Now I see why mother said you may be better at shooting than she is."

"I wouldn't say that, exactly." Brian chuckled. "Sure, I'm good, but Ana's the best of the best! Even at my best, I could never match her skills."

"You never know. Someday, you may surpass her." Fareeha said, patting his shoulder.

"There's something else I want to ask you." Brian said, exhaling a bit of held air. "I was wondering if we could…hang out more often. Like this. Just you and me."

"Really?" Fareeha asked, smirking. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind the company."

"Awesome!" Brian smiled.

"Wanna keep doing target practice?" Farreha asked. "I'd like to see more of what you've got."

"Sure." Brian nodded.

And the two went back to practicing their aim.

Meanwhile, in the prison section of the base, Sebastian sat alone in his cell, curled up in a corner, staring through the bars, his eyes devoid of any emotion. Eventually, McCree entered down the hall, holding a tray full of food, and he stopped in front of his cell.

"Brought ya some food, Seb." He said, sliding the tray of food through the slot of the cell. "Yer probably hungry."

Sebastian didn't say a word, still curled up in the corner.

"Well, s'pose I'll let ya eat in peace then." Jesse sighed, then turned to leave, but turned his head back to his former friend. "Regardless of what the others think, I'm glad yer in our care, not in Talons claws."

After Jesse left, Sebastian slowly looked up to the tray. Slowly getting to his feet, he picked up the tray and placed it on a small nearby table. Looking at the food, he gripped the side of his head, feeling a slight migraine coming up.

"J-Jesse…" He stuttered, before deciding to wolf down the food.

In a different part of the base, Cole was working in the garage, working on one of the transport vehicles. Finishing up, he pulled himself out from under the vehicle, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"That's the last one." He sighed, setting his wrench on a nearby desk.

"Hey, Cole!"

He felt his heart skip a beat, as he turned to see Hana enter the garage, wearing a pair of jeans, red shoes, a red tank top and her hair was put up in a ponytail with a pink tie.

"What's up, mechanic boy?" She asked cheerfully, a smile on her face.

"H-hey Hana." Cole stuttered, trying to keep his cool. "Just some stuff that keeps me busy."

"Fixing up old cars, huh?" Hana remarked, taking a look at the newly placed engine. "Whoa, nice headers. You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive."

"Really?" Cole said, raising a brow. "I'm surprised you know about that."

"My dad's a real grease monkey." Hana declared. "He's amazing with cars, trucks, you name it. While I'm not much of a mechanic myself, I picked up a few simple tricks from him. You?"

"I was raised in an orphanage." Cole shrugged. "But I always had an interest in cars, and grew up with a strong interest in mechanics."

"Sounds just like you." Hana smiled. "Maybe sometime, you can take a look at my mech for any problems."

"Name a time and place, and it'll be my pleasure." Cole smiled.

Meanwhile, in the kitchens, Torbjörn and Mercy were preparing meals for lunch.

"So, what do ya think of the new lad, Angie?" Torbjörn asked. "With all his powers and whatnot?"

"His powers certainly are on a whole different level." Mercy declared. "Talon must have made some sort of new discovery to have given him such extraordinary powers."

"That don't make what they did to the kid right." Torbjörn frowned. "I can only imagine how much pain the kid was in, being their prisoner."

"I just hope he adjusts soon." Mercy sighed. "No one deserves to have their life robbed like he did."

"Agreed." Torbjörn nodded. "The lad could also use a friend or two. Someone to help him down the right path."

"He seems to be getting along well with Brigitte." Mercy smiled. "And she seems interested in befriending him."

"Ye don't say?" Torbjörn mused, smirking. "Well, I do hope they get along well."

Suddenly, Sarge entered the room, the two looking towards him. Sarge looked towards Torbjörn for a moment, not even making an expression, then just turned and walked out of the room before Mercy could ask what he wanted.

"Well, that was weird." Mercy remarked. "I wonder what Sarge wanted."

"I'm not sure." Torbjörn sighed, sadly. "Nowadays, I don't know what he wants anymore."

The two continued their kitchen work in silence.

In another part of the base, Satya was in the lab with Winston, helping him work on his shield projection device.

"I sincerely appreciate your help with this, Satya." Winston smiled. "I've never been able to get this cursed device to work without blowing up in my face!"

"Anytime, Winston." Satya nodded. "I'm always here to lend a helping hand."

"Well, in that case," Winston grinned, walking over to his workbench. "Perhaps you can help me out with another project of mine."

"Of course." Satya nodded. "Name it and I will do my best to assist."

"Well, it's a difficult matter." Winston explained, leading Satya over. "I've been trying to figure out a cure for Lena, but had no success."

"I think I understand where you're coming from." Satya mused. "I'm sure Mrs Oxton would greatly appreciate that."

"Jet would certainly appreciate that as well." Winston chuckled. "Something about being able to hug her without a chunk of metal pressed against his chest."

"Perhaps then we should ask Mrs Ziegler for her assistance as well." Satya suggested. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending a helping hand."

"I'm sure she wouldn't." Winston smiled.

In another part of the base, in the auditorium, Lucio was setting up a surround sound system, while Bastion looked on, watching him work.

"Almost done." Lucio spoke out loud, setting up the last of the surround sound system. "Perfect!"

Just as he finished, Efi and Orisa entered the auditorium.

"Hello, Lucio." Efi greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, heya, Efi." Lucio smiled. "Just setting up the surround sound system. Figured we could use some music, for when we have a big celebration coming up. That and people will need to hear the leader speaking when he's up on stage."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Efi agreed. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I just finished up." Lucio rejected, before turning to her. "Maybe you can help me do a sound check?"

"Sounds great!" Efi smiled, as the two moved over to the sound system board.

"Alright," Lucio smiled, flipping a few switches and passed the microphone to Efi. "Give it a try!"

Taking the mic, Efi tapped the head a few times, then spoke into it.

"Testing."

Her voice projected through the speakers around the auditorium, loud and clear.

"This is great, Lucio!" Efi smiled. "Not only will we have music, now people will hear the person speaking!"

Bastion and Orisa clapped happily.

"Yeah, well, the person speaking needs to be heard!" Lucio declared. "Especially if the person speaking is the leader!"

"I've heard some things about Mr Jet Lightning, actually." Efi remarked. "I heard he was handpicked by Jack Morison himself."

"That's right." Lucio nodded. "I've known him back in Brazil. We were _tight_ as kids!" He frowned. "But after a few years of growin' up, we kinda drifted apart and I haven't heard from him since."

"That's sad." Efi nodded sadly.

"But when I heard Jack had recruited a guy with mad sword skills, I had a feeling it would be someone like Genji." Lucio explained. "But then I saw Jet and I was too stoked to see him again! Although he didn't quite remember me, at first, we rekindled our friendship!"

"That must've been great!" Efi smiled.

"Yeah, but things went downhill, after his clan was destroyed." Lucio frowned. "It only got worse, after Overwatch collapsed. He just vanished from the face of the Earth and I haven't heard from him since."

"That's terrible." Efi frowned. "That must have been rough."

"Yeah, it has." Lucio nodded, before smiling. "But now he's back. And the new leader of the reformed Overwatch, no less! I can't wait to see what he can do!"

"I can't wait either." Efi smiled.

After a bit, the two continued to calibrate the sound system, while Bastion and Orisa watched.

Meanwhile, Jack was checking on the weapons in the armory, as Ana walked in.

"Hello, Jack." She greeted.

"Hey, Ana." Jack grunted, setting down an assault rifle. "How're you and Fareeha?"

"It was rocky, at first." Ana admitted. "But we're working it out." She then frowned. "What about you and McCree?"

"I'm not sure." Jack sighed. "We talked it out earlier, after I explained everything to everyone, he and I had a chat alone."

"And how did that go?" Ana asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Jack shrugged. "After all was said, he just said, and I quote, 'As long as ya help us take down Talon, that's all that matters to me'."

"You should try talking to him again." Ana suggested. "We can't have you two coming to blows later."

"I know that." Jack said. "But I doubt he would want to. I just need to give him some space and some time to think."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jack." Ana frowned.

Just a few blocks down from the armory, Zarya and Reinhardt are both working out in the gym; Reinhardt lifting weights, while Zarya was on a nearby bench.

"So, itching to fight the good fight, Zarya?" Reinhardt asked. "It's about time Overwatch returned to the fight."

"I couldn't agree more, Wilhelm." Zarya grinned. "About time we put Talon in their place."

"Good to see you haven't lost your fighting spirit, my friend." Reinhardt smirked.

"Just can't wait to teach Talon the consequences of disturbing the peace." Zarya declared, getting up to walk over to the punching bag.

As she was about to start punching, Sarge walked into the room, going to the treadmill and began running on it.

"A strange choice of exercise for an Omnic, yes?" Reinhardt remarked. "Surely, Sarge, you would be better off helping Torbjörn in the weapons development?"

Sarge didn't respond, only continued to run on the treadmill.

"Guess he's not in the mood to talk." Reinhardt shrugged, before returning to lifting weights.

Zarya was giving Sarge a curious stare. Though she is distrustful of Omnics herself, Sarge made her curious. When she first came in, Jet told her that Sarge was the more eccentric Omnic, bursting with personality. But Zarya saw no personality, only blankness.

Shrugging, she merely proceeded to begin punching the punching bag.

Meanwhile, Jet and Tracer were walking down the halls.

"So, what do you think of Sean?" Jet asked.

"I think the lad'll fit in just fine here!" Tracer smiled, a skip in her step. "He seems okay, despite his blank personality."

"So you don't mind that he's from Talon?" Jet asked.

"He was their prisoner." Tracer corrected. "Poor lad never had a choice. Talon never gave him a choice. They just saw him as another tool to use for their evil ambitions." She then smiled. "But things are different, now that he's with us. This time, he's chosen to join us!"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how long that will last." Jet said. "Remember, though he does seem to accept our invitation, we're still just strangers to him. We'll have to earn his trust."

"Don't worry, love." Tracer smirked, walking backwards. "We'll be best pals in no time!"

"Which is why we're gonna check up on him." Jet nodded. "Try to make him more comfortable."

The two arrived at the door that leads to Sean's room. After they knocked, the door slid open and the two were surprised to see Sean standing in a much cleaner room. The shelves were much more neatly stacked with a few books, the desk was dusted and the bed was neatly made.

"Wow, Sean." Jet said in awe, looking towards Sean. "You cleaned this room by yourself?"

"Yep." Sean nodded. "It was messy so I decided to straighten it up a bit."

"Wow, look at it, Jetty!" Tracer beamed, brushing her hands against the clean floor. "The floor is so clean, I feel like sleeping on it!"

"I must say, you've really outdone yourself, Sean." Jet remarked. "Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room clean." He turned to Sean. "Maybe you should head to bed for the day?"

"Yes, I think that would be best." Sean nodded. "I'm still quite exhausted from demonstrating my powers earlier."

"There's something else, actually." Jet said, digging into his pocket. "We wanted you to have this."

He placed an object in Sean's hand. Sean took a minute to take a look at it; it was a gold medal of the Overwatch symbol.

"It's a bit early to give you this after you just joined," Jet admitted. "But we want you to know that you're more than welcome among us. For better or for worse, you're a member of our family."

As Jet and Tracer turned to leave, Sean suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Thank you." He said, smiling for the first time. "I mean it. Thank you for this chance."

"Of course, my friend." Tracer smiled. "Only let us know if you ever need anything!"

"Go ahead and get some rest, kid." Jet suggested. "We have a new mission in the morning."

Jet and Tracer left, leaving Sean with a genuine smile on his face as he gazed at the medal.

 _Later…_

In Numbani, outside a café, a young woman with rich mocha skin and dark hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a tan peacoat with black buttons, a striped black and white tie, black trousers, and black gloves, was sipping some coffee, as she watched the news broadcast.

"In recent news," The news anchorman declared. "We've received reports that Talon has suffered a blow from Overwatch during a scuffle in Egypt. Talon suffered heavy casualties at the hands of Overwatch, who were in Egypt at the time." The screen switched to a picture of the Overwatch and Talon forces fighting each other. "Overwatch emerged victorious, defeating the Talon forces. We can only hope that Overwatch can defeat this dastardly organization for good!"

The young woman looked up at the screen, her beautiful hazel eyes gazing at the slideshow pictures, thinking to herself.

"Overwatch, hmm?" She thought, rubbing a finger against her chin.

 **And that's the end of chapter seven! So sorry for the wait, I've been bust lately. Anyways, as I've already stated, Victor has made some good points in the review and I will do my best to improve on those points. By the way, I was originally gonna introduce two different characters in this story, but I didn't have time to do that, so I decided to mostly focus on Sean and what his powers are.**

 **Also, Sean's name is pronounced Shawn, like Shawn Michaels, ya know? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to review and let me know what you guys thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BTW, if you guys can guess which video game characters I'm referencing in this chapter, 10 points to Gryffindor.**

Overwatch: The Samurai

Chapter Eight: Meet the Crew Part Four: The Tricksters Part One

The next morning, Sean woke up a tad bit earlier than everyone else. Stretching his limbs with a yawn, he rose from bed and took a quick shower. Putting on his field outfit, Sean exited into the hallway, finding no one awake yet, then began his slow walk down the hall, hoping he was heading towards the cafeteria. He looked around a bit as he walked, seeing some of the doors that lead to some of the other agents rooms. Walking down the halls, he carelessly ran right into Brigitte, who had also woken up before everyone else.

"Whoa there, laddie!" She chuckled. "Mind looking where you're going?"

"S-Sorry!" Sean choked out shyly, blushing.

"Decided to wake up early for breakfast, eh?" Brigitte asked, earning a nod from Sean. "Well, just thought I'd let you know that the cafeteria is…" She pointed a finger behind him. "That way," She then pointed a thumb behind her. "This way leads to the hanger."

Sean looked behind her and, lo and behold, there was the door that indeed leads to the hanger.

"Oh." That was all Sean could say, his face red from embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, laddie." Brigitte chuckled, slapping him on the back. "Now, come! Let's see what Pa's cooking up!"

Sean nodded, then the two walked down the halls, then arrived at the cafeteria, where Mercy and Torbjörn were cooking in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Good mornin', Pa!" Brigitte greeted with a smile.

"Mornin', Brigitte!" Torbjörn smiled, waving his claw. "Hope ya slept well!"

"Aye, now I'm looking forward to breakfast!" Brigitte declared.

"Well, I'm glad ta hear it!" Torbjörn smiled, before turning towards Sean. "What about you, lad?"

"He's hungry too, Pa!" Brigitte smirked. "So hungry, he ended up in the hanger instead of the cafeteria!"

Sean could only blush in embarrassment.

"Ah, don't let it get ta ya, lad." Torbjörn laughed. "In fact, when I first got here, I couldn't tell where I was going meself."

"Well, shall we get you two something to eat then?" Mercy asked, stirring a bowl of gravy.

Brigitte nodded, leading Sean to the counter, the two getting their perspective meals; Brigitte got a breakfast burrito with some gravy, while Sean simply got a cereal. The two sat at one of the tables, side by side.

"So, are you enjoying your stay so far?" Brigitte asked, biting into her burrito.

"It's okay, for the most part." Sean nodded, taking a few scoops of his cereal. "I still look forward to today's mission."

"You just joined the team and Jet already has you on a mission roster?" Brigitte snorted. "He must have high hopes for you!"

"It would appear so." Sean nodded once again. "I would be disappointed if he didn't, after my performance yesterday."

"Speaking of which, do you have any idea where Talon found that kind of energy?" Brigitte asked. "This 'Chaos Energy' sounds like something different. Any idea?"

Sean thought for a moment, taking in another scoop of his cereal.

"All I know is that it made me stronger." Sean shrugged. "Despite it being against my will, it gave me power. Power to destroy Talon."

"Nice to see your resolve hasn't faltered." Jet remarked, coming over to their table, with Cole following behind him.

"Nice to see you up, Sean." Cole remarked with a smile. "How do you feel, man?"

"I'm adjusting well enough." Sean shrugged. "I'm also ready for today's mission."

"Good to hear." Jet smiled. "I suggest you go prepare." He turned to Brigitte. "You too, Brig. Torb recommended you for the mission."

"Has he now?" Brigitte mused, before chuckling. "Well, I'll do my best to not disappoint."

"I have faith that both of you will perform swimmingly." Jet nodded. "Now, we'd best get going. Winston is expecting us."

Leaving the two to eat their breakfast in temporary peace, Jet and Cole went down the halls.

"Who else will be on the mission?" Cole asked.

"As far as I can tell, for now, Brigitte and Sean." Jet declared. "I was also thinking about adding Zarya, Pharah, Sarge, Brian and you on the mission roster."

"Me?" Cole did a double take. "Are you sure?"

"This next mission we're undertaking will be another Talon base." Jet explained. "There may be automated defenses. "Your EMP will do us wonders."

"Well, if you insist." Cole chuckled, before frowning. "But then there's Zarya and Sarge. Those two haven't started anything, but they're obviously a powder keg waiting to go off."

"I have faith that they'll get along." Jet assured. "Besides, from what Zarya told me, Sarge has been oddly quiet lately. Perhaps this next mission will help him back to his old eccentric self again."

"I think I understand." Cole nodded. "Let's hope those two won't try to kill each other."

In agreement, the two continued down the hall, before approaching the door that lead to Winston's office, though they could hear more than Winston's voice on the other side; one of them sounds a bit ecstatic in an Australian accent, and the other was just muffled grunts.

Cole and Jet looked to one another, both having a bad feeling about who Winston was talking to, then entered, and much to both of their shock, Winston was talking with the Junker duo of no one other than Roadhog and Junkrat.

"…And that covers the basics." Winston finished, sighing. "You will be given proper payment and protection, as long as you follow our rules. Understood?"

"Not a problem, mate!" Junkrat chuckled. "'Sides, this job already sounds like a piece of cake-"

As he turned around, he stopped, staring awkwardly at a very pissed off looking Cole and a very confused Jet.

"Oh…" Junkrat managed to get out nervously, scratching the back of his head. "This is awkward."

"Winston." Cole seethed. "Care to explain why these two criminals are here?!"

"Yeah, why are these two here?" Jet added, his hand on the handle of his sword. "Need I remind you that these two are wanted criminals?"

"Now, I know this is sudden for the both of you, but hear me out." Winston explained. "You see, this happened last night…"

 _Last night…_

It was a dark night in New York City, as the two Junkers, Roadhog and Junkrat roamed the streets, trying their best to stay low, both wearing poor disguises consisting of trench coats, as the duo turned down an alley.

"Okay, so coast is clear right now." Junkrat sighed, the two tossing aside their trench coats. "Last time we ever take a job from anyone wearin' a suit!"

Roadhog simply grunted in agreement.

"Man, but where's we gonna get a contract at this time'a night?!" Junkrat groaned exasperatedly. "These jobs aren't 'sactly easy ta come by!"

"Well, ain't that a shame fer you, partner."

Junkrat jumped a little, while Roadhog barely moved, and the two turned to see Jesse McCree leaning against the wall, cigar in his mouth, and Reinhardt next to him, arms crossed.

"Ah, shit." Junkrat groaned, pulling out his Frag Launcher. "I 'ad a feelin' we'd run into these Overwatch blokes sooner or later!"

He fired a frag grenade at the Overwatch duo, only for Reinhardt to catch and threw high in the air, as it exploded high in the sky.

"Uh oh." Junkrat gulped nervously, stepping back a bit.

"Enough!"

The lot of them stopped in their tracks, looking towards the end of the alley, as Winston approached from the shadows.

"Look mate, we ain't done nothin'!" Junkrat made to protest.

"Actually, we're here for an entirely different reason." Winston revealed.

Junkrat and Roadhog looked at each other, then back to Winston.

"Whachu mean, mate?" Junkrat asked.

"As you've heard, Overwatch is reforming." Winston declared. "We're recruiting the best of the best to take down Talon."

"Oi, we've heard of those blokes, too!" Junkrat interjected, looking up at Roadhog. "Ain't they them blokes in black, Roadie? The guys you mentioned?"

Roadhog nodded, grunting.

"So you are familiar with them?" Winston mused. "I take it they're not friends of yours?"

"Oh, hell no, mate!" Junkrat growled. "Them blokes been tryin' to off me an' Roadie here for quite a while!"

"Then you won't mind joining Overwatch?" Winston asked. "We share a common enemy. It would make sense to join forces. And we could use your expertise."

"Eh, I dunno." Junkrat frowned. "We've been tryin' to avoid takin' sides for a while, ya know?"

"What if we offer protection?" Winston asked. "Throw in some proper payment to keep you both happy?"

Junkrat immediately perked up, quickly looking up and Roadhog, who gave an approving nod, then Junkrat looked back at Winston, a mad grin on his face.

"We're listenin'…"

 _Present…_

"And that sums it up." Winston finished.

Cole looked at Jet, who seemed to be considering this situation, then he looked back at Winston.

"Dude, you're not seriously considering recruiting these criminal whackjobs!" He said, outraged. "Need I remind you that they tried to burn down an orphanage?! An ORPHANAGE! With kids still inside!"

"Now look, mate, that was a major misunderstanding!" Junkrat protested, holding his hands up. "See, we didn't know it was an orphanage, let alone filled with kids." He looked up at his bodyguard. "Right, Roadie?"

Roadhog simply nodded.

"What about when Jet first saw you?!" Cole demanded. "Your pal was in Talons company!"

"Yet another misunderstanding, mate." Junkrat assured. "Roadie here was just out for a walk, when he saw those thugs tryin' to grab the kid. Figured he try to help, then…" He then gestured to Jet. "This bloke came in and killed the bastards and called Roadie mean names!"

"He called me 'tubby'." Roadhog growled, no doubt glaring at Jet.

"Heh heh, sorry about that, big guy." Jet chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Heat of the moment."

"'Gardless of the circumstances, we're joinin'!" Junkrat smirked.

"Like hell you are!" Cole growled, reaching for his pistol. "There ain't no way I'm-"

"Enough!" Jet roared, getting in between them. "Cole, now is not the time!"

"These guys are criminals!" Cole yelled. "They deserve to be put behind bars, not given a spot among heroes!"

"Sure, they've done some bad stuff," Jet admitted. "But that doesn't mean that they're not redeemable. Besides, wouldn't it be better to have them as allies, rather than enemies?"

"Well…" Cole began, unsure on what to say, then sighed. "I would…"

"I know it's hard," Jet said, putting a hand on Cole's shoulder. "To come to terms with your conditions. But if you let your emotions control you, you'll never judge anything correctly. Take it from me; I had to come to terms that, no matter how many people I kill, my clan is gone. All I can do is move on." He looked Cole directly in the eyes. "Won't you put aside your differences to save the world?"

Cole thought for a moment, considering Jets words, then sighed.

"Fine." He caved in, before giving a stern stare. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I understand." Jet nodded.

"Well, glad we've got that outta the way." Junkrat tried to say, but Jet wasn't finished, as he spun in his direction, a serious look on his face.

"And you two better remember who's in charge." He stated. "Step outta line, and Talon and prison will be the least of your worries."

"Yeah yeah, we got it, boss." Junkrat shivered, unnerved by Jet's expression.

"Good, then we're done, for now." Jet grinned. "Also, make sure you're geared up for today's mission."

"Geez, mate." Junkrat sighed in relief. "We just got here and you're already makin' us work!"

"Everyone has to do their part." Winston declared, before turning to Cole. "Cole, if you would kindly show them to their quarters?"

"Sure." Cole shrugged, not taking his eyes off the junker duo. "This way, 'chumps'."

The two junkers silently followed Cole out of the office, leaving Jet and Winston alone.

"I wish you would've told me that you were going to recruit those two, Winston." Jet spoke up.

"I know, my friend, but I wasn't sure how you would react." Winston sighed.

"Well, since those two are now on the team, how much are they chargin'?" Jet asked.

"About one thousand credits a month." Winston said.

"That doesn't seem too bad." Jet admitted.

"Except we don't have that much." Winston added.

"Damnit, Winston!" Jet groaned. "I wish you'd tell me about these problems!"

"I've been trying to deal with these without you stressing over it." Winston defended. "Besides, there's someone who would like to meet you."

The door opened and a mocha skinned woman entered, wearing a suit and carrying a silver suitcase with the letter J on the side.

"Good evening, Winston." She greeted warmly with a bow. "It is an honor and a privilege for me to be here."

"Jet, meet Adrianne Judas." Winston introduced. "A young detective from Numbani, famed for many of her amazing detective work around the world."

"When I heard that Overwatch has reformed, I knew things have finally turned around." Adrianne declared. "I was hoping I could do something to help Overwatch achieve peace."

"Well, we could certainly use the help." Jet admitted.

"Also, I've spoken with some friends of mine." Adrianne smiled. "They all decided to pitch in and donate a healthy sum to the reformed Overwatch."

"She said that the donation was as close to one hundred MILLION credits." Winston declared.

"Whoa, a hundred million?!" Jet gasped, turning to Adrianne. "Did I hear that right?!"

"Quite right, my friend." Adrianne said, still smiling. "It's only natural that Overwatch has enough funds for their operations."

"I'm…not sure what to say." Jet hesitated. "Overwatch thanks you for your generous donation."

"Anytime." Adrianne said, bowing. "I hope that we can work together in the future."

She then took her leave, leaving the two completely awestruck.

"Did that just happened?" Jet asked, turning to his ape friend.

"I think it just did." Winston chuckled. "But now, we can fund other projects and missions."

"Projects like developing fat free peanut butter?" Jet asked, jokingly.

The two laughed at the joke, before quickly straightening up.

"Anyways, it's time to get to work." Winston declared. "Inform your team to meet up in the command room."

"No problem." Jet grinned, before turning to the monitor. "Athena? Inform Sean, Brigitte, Sarge, Cole, Brian, Fareeha, Roadhog and Junkrat to meet in the command room. Oh, and Lucio as well."

"Of course, Jet." Athena responded.

Smirking, Jet left the office, heading to the command room, meeting Tracer along the way.

"Heya, love!" She greeted with a smiled, kissing Jet's cheek. "Where're ya headed?"

"About to head to the command room to commence the mission." Jet declared, before frowning. "Sorry to say that you won't be on the mission roster."

"I understand, love." Tracer nodded. "You need me to guard the base, yeah?"

"And to look after Gabe." Jet added. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Still in bed." Tracer shrugged. "It's still morning, ya know."

"Right." Jet chuckled. "Whelp, I'll see you later tonight."

"Oh, you'll definitely see me later." Tracer said, smirking seductively.

She then planted a passionate kiss on Jet's lips. Parting the kiss, she then winked at him.

"See ya tonight, Jet." She said, blinking away.

Jet stood there a moment, thinking for a bit, before smirking, then made his way to the command room.

 _Meanwhile…_

In the cafeteria, other agents were slowly but surely waking up for breakfast, some of them showing up, others were already eating.

Junkrat and Roadhog were sitting at a nearby table, eating and causing a ruckus.

"Roadie, how lucky are we?!" Junkrat cackled, biting into a burrito. "Not only are we gonna blow shit up, we get paid for it!"

Roadhog nodded, biting into a turkey leg.

At a table nearby was Cole, angrily biting into a sandwich, glaring at the junkers. To say that he wasn't happy about the junkers joining would be an understatement; he was pissed off.

As he mumbled to himself, Hana came up beside him, carrying a tray with breakfast pizza.

"Good morning, Cole." She greeted happily, sitting next to him.

"Hey." Cole grunted, not taking his eyes off of the junkers.

"Still pissed off about those two joining the team?" Hana asked.

"I know I told Jet I would at least try to get along with them." Cole sighed. "But after what they did, I just can't bring myself to try. Even if they claim it to be an accident."

"I understand what you mean." Hana nodded in agreement, taking a bite of her pizza. "Those two are total whackos."

"So why did Jet and Winston let them join?" Cole asked. "I mean, we could've found anyone with Junkrats skills, if not better, yet they recruited them?"

"Well, maybe they wanted to avoid making more enemies, but want to keep an eye on those two." Hana suggested. "I mean, that's what Jet said, right?"

"Jet did say that he'd deal with them, if they stepped outta line, yeah." Cole admitted. "Still, I don't like it."

As they talked, they noticed Sarge walk in, walking up to the counter to speak with Torbjörn. Junkrat also noticed this and frowned.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, pointing at Sarge. "Jet didn't say anythin' bout Omnics bein' here!"

"You got a problem with that?" Jesse asked sternly. "Cause like it or not, Sarge is part of the team."

"Hell no I don't like it!" Junkrat growled, standing up. "Those metal heads destroyed our home country!"

"You see?" Cole asked, gesturing a hand to the junker duo. "We're wasting our time with these thugs!"

"Sarge wasn't one of those Omnics, case you haven't noticed." Jesse pointed out. "Sides, he has every right to be here, just like everyone else."

Junkrat looked at Sarge, then to Roadie, who simply shrugged, then huffed.

"Fine!" Junkrat huffed, slumping in his seat. "Just don't expect us to get along buddy-buddy!"

Suddenly, Athena spoke over the intercom.

"Attention; agents on the active mission roster, report to the command room." She said. "This includes the following agents: Cole Myers, Sean, Brigitte Lindholm, Lucio, Sarge, Zarya, Pharah, Brian Buenaventura, Junkrat and Roadhog. That is all."

With that, the agents called left the cafeteria and went to the command room, where Jet and Jack Morrison waited.

"Good mornin', ladies." Jack greeted. "Hope you all slept well."

"It's no five star hotel, but it does nicely." Lucio joked.

"It does its job." Pharah joined in. "Now, shall we get to business?"

"Right then." Jet nodded, turning to Morrison. "Jack?"

Jack nodded, then inserted a flash drive into the console.

"Our mission takes place in Mexico." He began, as a holomap of Mexico appeared on the projector. "I assume you guys have heard of the Los Muertos?"

"The wannabe revolutionary group operating there?" Cole answered.

"That's right." Jack nodded. "We've been monitoring this base for quite some time, but suddenly, it went dark. We have reason to believe that Arthur Wick was involved somehow."

Another image appeared, showing a man wearing a black suit a special looking boots and black gloves with yellow lacing and large sleeves, and a black gambler hat, the shadow of the brim covering the top part of his face, showing only a smirk.

"Arthur Wick?" Lucio repeated, questioningly. "Who's that?"

"I can answer that."

Everyone turned to see Mercy enter, with a grim look on her face.

"You know him, Mercy?" Cole asked.

"He's…he was a very close friend to me." Mercy admitted. "He was a talented inventor and his inventions saved many lives…but they also destroyed them as well. He had many enemies, even those who once respected him. It didn't help that he had a huge ego."

"I met him before as well." Zarya declared proudly. "We worked together several times. He's quite impressive on the field."

"What happened?" Pharah asked. "I never really met Arthur before."

"That's because he was in Blackwatch, as Gabriel's second in command." Jack explained. "After building a suit of armor after an encounter with terrorists, he became a deadly bounty hunter. Eventually, Gabe and I recruited him and he became a valuable asset to Overwatch, not just with his weapons development, but his bounty hunting skills as well." He pointed at the image. "Think that's a regular suit he's wearing, you're dead wrong. That suit is actually made from reinforced Kevlar and iron. Those boots? They're equipped with powerful shock absorbers that let him jump from any height and he'd be fine, as long as he lands on his feet. See the slot in the sleeves?" The image zoomed in on the sleeves. "They're actually equipped with a rapid fire mechanism that lets him shoot in a rapid fire rate."

"He went by many names." Mercy revealed. "Sometimes, just Wick. Others, Spider. But his most common nickname is Baba Yaga."

"Baba Yaga?" Pharah repeated quizzically. "You mean the Boogeyman?"

"Arthur wasn't really the Boogeyman, Pharah." Mercy shooked her head. "Baba Yaga meant that he is someone you send to kill the Boogeyman."

"…Oh." Pharah gulped, silencing herself.

"Well, now we need to find him." Jet declared. "With luck, he may still be there."

"I'd like to go as well." Mercy declared.

"Are you sure?" Jet asked. "It could get dangerous."

"Arthur is this way because of me." Mercy frowned. "I only wish to ensure that he is a force for good." She twiddled her fingers a bit. "And he is a very dear friend to me. If anything happened to him, I'd never forgive myself." She looked up at Jet. "He saved my life, all those years ago. Let me have this chance to save his."

"I think I understand." Jet nodded. "Alright, you're on the roster."

"Thank you, Jet." Mercy smiled. "I promise I won't slow anyone down."

"Alright, that concludes the mission briefing!" Jack declared, switching off the holodisplay. "Get geared up and head for the hanger, we leave in five!"

 _Afterwards…_

After some preparation, the agents on the mission roster met up in the hanger, all boarding the Orca, this time with someone called 'Ray' as the pilot. Once everyone was onboard, the ship took off, flying to their destination.

Onboard, the agents waited patiently to reach their destination; Lucio was playing basketball with Junkrat, while Roadhog simply watched, Cole sat at the far side of the ship, watching them glaringly, while Sarge sat next to him in silence, arms crossed. Jet stood with Mercy and Zarya at the holomap table, going over the plans, Brian and Fareeha were checking the weapons and ammunition, and Brigitte and Sean were in the back, looking out the window.

Cole huffed annoyingly, glaring at Junkrat and Roadhog.

"I can't believe those two thugs were even allowed to be here." He mumbled angrily. "What was Winston thinking?"

He looked over to Sarge, who was still silent.

"You agree, don't you?" He asked the Omnic soldier. "He tried to pick a fight with you!"

"I don't care what that maniac thinks of me." Sarge said bluntly. "He can spout his nonsense all he wants; I do not give a shit."

"How can you not care?!" Cole demanded. "He's allowed one bad experience to color his whole world and lumps every single one of you Omnics in the same crowd as those extremists! They even condemn the Omnics who wish for peace! They're your people! Shouldn't you care?!"

"The Omnics are _not_ my people." Sarge said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked, confused.

Sarge looked at Cole for a moment, before bringing a metal hand up to his face, then, after making sure no one else was looking, to Coles shock, pulled his face off, revealing his true face, the metal face in his hand not really a face at all; it was a mask.

"Now do you see?" Sarge asked, putting his mask back on. "I've been shunned by humans and Omnics alike for something beyond my control. The only friend I ever had was Bastion, for he was the only Omnic that never judged my condition. My eccentric self was just a mask to cover up the phantom pain from my past."

Cole sat there, unsure of what to think about what he just heard. Not wanting to cause any conflict with Sarge, he remained silent.

Meanwhile, Junkrat and Lucia continued to play basketball, as Lucia scored another point, much to Junkrats frustration.

"Damnit, mate, you win again!" Junkrat admitted defeat.

"What can I say? I'm just good at basketball." Lucio shrugged with a grin on his face.

Junkrat looked over and frowned, seeing Cole trying to talk with Sarge.

"I don't get what people see in those buckets of bolts anyways." He sighed. "They're nothin' but trouble!"

"That's not true for all Omnics, dude." Lucio frowned. "There are Omnics who are good and wish for peace, like Zenyatta and Mondatta."

"Sure, but those will always be the minority, compared to the Omnics in 'stralia, mate." Junkrat scolded. "Every Omnic there treats humans like slaves, human meat sacks. Not a day goes by that I don't walk the streets, coming across orphans who lost their parents to those soulless machines, widows weeping over the loss of their loved ones who were mercilessly killed by those tin men."

"Yeah, but that's only the Omnics in your country." Lucio reminded him. "You don't know some of the Omnics who live outside of Australia. Sure, they're not all perfect saints, but there always will be a good Omnic out there who sees humans as friends. You just have to find them."

Junkrat looked over to Sarge, then back to Lucio, then sighed.

"It's gonna take time, mate, but I see your point." He said.

A bit later, Brian and Pharah were checking the weapons and ammunition, as they checked the next weapon.

"Okay, that's the rifles taken care of." Pharah sighed, setting the weapon down with the others. "All that's left now is to check on the shotguns."

Brian nodded as he followed; now struggling to start a conversation with her without stuttering. Breathing in, he decided to give it a try.

"So, Fareeha," He began. "What do you think we'll find at the Los Meurtos base?"

"No doubt, a lot of dead gangers." Pharah shrugged, setting down a shotgun. "Especially if this Arthur guy is as deadly as he seems."

"You think he'd be interested in joining?" Brian asked.

"Like I said, I never met this 'Arthur' guy. But if what Mercy says about him is true, then he could be a valuable ally."

Brian nodded, then breathed again.

"So, after this," He started. "Are you busy?"

"Not that I know of." Pharah mused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" He stopped mid-sentence, sweat running down his forehead.

"Wondering…?" Pharah repeated, gesturing him to continue.

"Wondering…" Brian found himself stuttering once again, unable to get out the response he wants. "If you…"

"Yes, go on…" Pharah gestured, trying to have patience.

Brian breathed in, then exhaled.

"I was wondering," He began. "If you'd…like to… hang out more…with me."

Pharah looked at him awkwardly for a bit, before chuckling.

"Of course I'd like to hang out with you more." She said. "Why are you so nervous about asking me that?"

"Well, I've really never knew my mother." Brian explained nervously. "Because of that, I've always been nervous around women. The only exceptions are those who are my superior officers." He then chuckled a bit. "But even then, I still get nervous around them, especially one so…pretty."

"Pretty, huh?" Pharah repeated with a smirk.

"I want to be more comfortable talking to you, Faree." Brian confessed. "I like talking to you, hanging out with you and I think spending more time with you will help me get over that."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind." Pharah smiled, teasingly. "Especially someone as cute as you."

This made Brian blush a deep shade of red.

"But for now, let's get back to checking the weapons." Pharah said, before giving a teasing wink. "Then we'll see about our date, handsome."

Brian blushed even deeper. He was gonna have trouble concentrating now.

Meanwhile, Jet, Zarya and Mercy stood at the holomap, going over the base structure.

"So we're gonna go in through the back entrance." Jet said, pointing at the image.

"That sounds good for me." Zarya nodded. "We will get inside no matter what way we get in."

Mercy nodded silently, obvious concern on her face.

"Is everything alright, Mercy?" Jet asked.

"It's been such a long time since Arthur and I saw each other." Mercy sighed. "I worry that he won't recognize me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Angela." Zarya laughed. "Spider would never forget a friend as dear as you!"

"Zarya's right, Angela." Jet nodded. "If your friendship with Arthur is as great as you say it is, Spider would always keep you close to his heart."

"Close to his heart, huh…" Mercy repeated, chuckling a bit. "That's a nice thought."

Meanwhile, Brigitte and Sean were looking out the window, gazing at the countryside of Mexico.

"See all of the farmlands down below?" Brigitte said, pointing to the farms. "See how peaceful they are?"

"They're beautiful, yes." Sean nodded, in actual awe at the sight. "I've never seen anything like this, outside of that Talon prison."

Brigitte could see that Sean was genuinely curious about the outside world. She would be more than happy to show him as much of the outside world as possible.

"How about this, Sean?" Brigitte began. "After all of this mess with Talon is over, I can take you on a trip around the world. If you'd like to, that is."

"Really?"

"Really." Brigitte nodded. "I want to make sure you have has much fun exploring the world as possible, and make sure that you're happy."

Sean looked out at the farmlands below, then back to Brigitte.

"We've just met and you're already being nice to me." Sean remarked. "Why is that?"

"Well…" Brigitte struggled for a bit to think up an answer, but then replied. "Because what you went through was awful. Some people may judge you, simply for being Talon's prisoner, for something beyond your control. No one should be judged so harshly, for something you never asked for." She then smiled. "But now you have a second chance to prove that you're not the monster they think you are. And I vouch for you all the way."

Sean could hear the sincerity in her words and saw the genuine care in her expression. He then smiled.

"That's very kind of you to say, Brigitte. " Sean remarked. "Thank you for such kindness."

"No problem." Brigitte smiled, blushing a bit, unsure on what to say next. "Sean…I was wondering…"

"We'll be arriving in five minutes!" Ray announced, making Brigitte jump a bit. "Get ready, everyone!"

As the airship started to descend, Brigitte turned to Sean, who gave her a curious look.

"This conversation isn't over, lad." She said with a smirk. "Until then…"

Boldly, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Sean's forehead, making him blush deeply.

The airship successfully landed a few miles from the Los Meurtos base under the cover of night, and the team made their way to the base, keeping a safe distance in case of any defenses.

"Looks like the right place." Lucio remarked. "Now how do we get inside?"

"Cole, would you do the honors?" Jet asked.

Nodding, Cole raised his robotic arm, releasing his EMB, disabling the automatic turrets, allowing Brian to snipe down the turrets, destroying them.

"Junkrat, would you kindly?"

Junkrat giggled madly, running up to the massive set of steel doors, with a pack of explosives in one hand and a detonator in the other. Setting up at least ten C-4 explosives, Junkrat quickly jumped back to the team.

"Take cover, mates!" He warned, holding up the detonator.

The team got down behind cover and Junkrat squeezed the trigger…but nothing happened.

Confused, Junkrat pressed the trigger over and over again, his confusion turning to frustration, as nothing blew up.

"What the hell-?!" Junkrat was starting to lose his cool now.

"Maybe it's a dud?" Lucio suggested.

"Bullshit, I always check my explosives before settin' them up!"

Sighing, Sean casually got up and quickly pulled Cole's Desert Eagle from its holster.

"Hey!" Cole cried, as Sean aimed the pistol at the explosives.

"Get down." Sean casually said.

He fired, the bullet striking the explosives, causing a massive explosion, leaving a giant hole where the door once was.

Everyone just stood there, surprised, as Sean casually returned the pistol to Cole.

"Well, that's one way to make something go boom." Junkrat said, amused.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Jet cleared his throat. "Let's head inside, but be on your guard."

Nodding, the team entered, pulling out their weapons, ready for a fight, but the scene they saw left them in surprise; the hallway was damaged and there were bodies of the gangsters lying about the hall, some of their limbs were severed, multiple papers and objects laid shredded and destroyed.

"Min Gud…" Mercy gasped at the sight, covering her mouth.

"Looks like our guy has been busy…" Lucio remarked.

Looking about, Jet spotted a playing card sticking out of the back of one of the gangsters. Curious, Jet pulled it out and took a look, seeing a curious contraption attached to four corners of the card connected to the center of the card. Looking at the sides, he could tell it was razor sharp.

"What's with this playing card?" He asked, showing Mercy.

"No doubt one of Arthur's inventions." She said, pointing towards the attachments. "These small devices give these cards varying effects, like exploding upon impact, electrifying the target, and even exploding acid on the target."

"Explosives, ya say?" Junkrat giggled madly at the mention of 'exploding'.

"He's lethal and dangerous indeed." Brian remarked.

"Sounds like the perfect killer." Pharah said grimly.

Roadhog only grunted.

"Let's just see if he's still here." Jet suggested. "Then we'll see what the big deal is."

In agreement, the team went down the hall, passing more bodies, before coming upon an open door, with light still on inside. The team carefully entered, seeing the man they were looking for, as he was standing up with what looked like a briefcase, with a small screen and buttons in the corner of it, in his hand. He looked just as he does in the projection, black suit, black gloves and shoes, and he had short shoulder length purple hair and dark red eyes.

"Arthur?" Mercy spoke up, stepping forward.

Spider turned his head to face her and smiled.

"Angela Ziegler, as I live and breathe," He said in a relaxed western tone.

Mercy suddenly jumped at him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I missed you!" She declared.

"Yeah, I can see that." Spider chuckled, patting her back. "I can feel it too."

Releasing him, Mercy stepped back, allowing Jet to step forward.

"You're Arthur Wick, I presume?"

"That's me." Spider nodded, smirking. "Bounty hunter, inventor, and sometimes," He winked at Mercy. "Charming playboy."

Mercy couldn't help but blush, much to Pharah's annoyance.

"And I assume you're the new leader, right?" Spider looked Jet up and down. "I wasn't aware that Overwatch was under new management. Especially by someone who was handpicked by Jack Morrison himself."

"Well, we're bringing Overwatch back from the brink." Jet declared. "Talon is a threat we refuse to ignore, and we're recruiting the best of the best to stop them. That means you."

"I'm flattered, my good man." Spider smirked. "Now that you mention it, I've been having some run ins with Talon in the past. Some were trying to kill me, some trying to recruit me." He then chuckled. "I swear, these shmucks can't seem to make up their minds."

"Talon must be getting desperate." Cole remarked.

"That or they're incredibly stupid." Spider shrugged. "Either way, if those deadbeats think they can intimidate me with their meat shields, they're dead wrong."

"So you'll join us?" Pharah asked, raising a brow. "No special conditions or whatnot?"

"Not a one." Spider assured, before bringing a finger to his chin in thought. "Actually there is _one_ favor you could help me with."

"I knew it." Pharah sighed, earning her an elbow from Mercy.

"What do you need, Min vän?"

"Good old Mercy, always looking out for others." Spider smiled, before holding up the briefcase he was holding. "Inside this very briefcase lies intelligence on every Talon base on the planet."

"Every Talon base?!" Pharah repeated, surprised. "Every one of them?!"

"Yeah, but the only problem is that I can't seem to get it open." Spider sighed. "I don't have the right tools to get it opened." He smirked. "Thankfully, I have a contact that can."

"Well, where are they?" Brian asked.

"They're at this Los Muertos, being overseen by Talon troops." Spider pulled out a map of what looked like the gang base. "My contact there…well, she needs help."

"She?" Mercy repeated, suspicious.

"Don't worry, we're just friends." Spider chuckled at her slight envy. "Anyways, she found something that might tip things in our favor, but she needs help getting out."

"We can do that, friend." Zarya said proudly. "Whoever your friend is, we'll get her out."

"I appreciate the optimism, Zar." Spider smiled, turning his head to Jet. "But that's ultimately up to Jet."

"We'd be more than happy to help your friend." Jet nodded. "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"I appreciate it, Jet." Spider smiled. "Now, let's get going, shall we?"

In agreement, the team walked with Spider out of the base and back to the ship, heading to where his friend was to make a rescue.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter! If you guys haven't guessed yet, the character I introduced in this chapter is based off of a mixture between John Wick from…well, John Wick, and Spider from Megaman X Command Mission, with a little hint of Tony Stark. Spider has always been one of my favorite characters in that game and I always liked John Wick, so I figured I'd base mix the two together, with a little dash of Stark duchbaggery and BAM! Also, I'm making this a two part because this chapter is long enough as it is, so I'm limiting my chapters to at least 5k to 6k words from now on. I also apologize if some parts of this chapter seem rushed, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and keep looking forward to the next! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
